A very dangerous game
by Claire O'Mack
Summary: The dangers are real do not try this at home.
1. Chapter 1

Mickie James was lost in a world of her own as she walked down the corridor of this weeks Raw location in San Francisco. She was trying to get ready for her title match against Beth Phoenix. Being the champion had its perks, she could get disqualified or counted out and she would still be the champion, but she never thought of herself as that type of competitor that was more the style of Randy Orton. Even though Mickie had had few dealings with the legend killer the thought him to be ruthless in his methods and would do anything to get what he wanted. She shuddered as a cold wind swept thought the corridor and she turned round to see where the draft had come from. Turning herself a full 360 degrees she found nothing, putting the incident aside she decided it was time to get ready for her match.

Randy Orton sat in his locker room he shared with his Legacy team mates, they seemed to be glue to the TV as Lillian Garcia announced the next match. "Diva's Randy come on man I'm sure that will cheer you up." Ted Debiase said throwing the former WWE champion a smile. "You know as well as I do that Diva's don't interest me." Randy said letting a small smirk play on his lips. "Oh yeah I think this match might interest you." Cody Rhodes joined in just as the familiar music of Beth Phoenix came on. Randy knew who would be coming out next this was a title match, he had never really had much to do with the woman's champion, but something about her made him curious. She was beautiful yes but weren't they all that was why Vince hired them, but she was a good wrestler, she had courage and heart and even though she was never the biggest dog in the fight she still seemed to prevail. Randy got up and pretended not to be interested in the TV but came to sit on the sofa opposite his team mates. "Oh there she is." Ted said looking like a school boy jumping up and down in his seat. "Ted you know Mickie is never going to go out with you." Cody said as Mickie James bounced her way into the arena. "How do you know I have not even asked her out?" Pouted Ted as he turned to Randy for some support. "Don't look at me." Randy said offering Ted a small smile. As the bell went all three men settled in to watch the match.

Mickie didn't want to get into a power game with the Glamazon, she knew she had to hit and move. Tanking a run at the ropes Mickie didn't see the clothes line coming and suddenly she was flat on her back. ' that one knocked the wind out' she thought before Beth pick her up and slammed her back down again going for the early pin. Mickie kicked out and gave Beth an upper cut for her troubles. She saw the Glamazon's eyes roll back and she knew she had hit her mark. Running bull dog next as Beth's face bounced off the matt. Mickie signalled to the crowd that she was going up top. As she climbed she felt a hand on her leg. "Dam it" she hissed out as Beth slammed her back first on to the matt once more. Mickie was stunned and couldn't get up, she knew when Beth made the cover she would have to use all of her energy to kick out. Mickie felt like a year had passed but it had only been a few moments, suddenly she noticed the crowd had gone silent and the EMT's were running into the ring. Mickie got up quickly showing them that she was ok. They didn't come to her they went for Beth who was lying motionless on the matt where she had fallen. Mickie clutched her arms tightly round her body as she made her way to where Beth was lying. "is she ok?" Mickie said to an EMT who was looking apprehensive. "we need to get her out of here now." Someone else yelled, Mickie swung round at the voice but she was moved away by a strong pair of hands. She was shocked when she looked up and saw Vince McMahon. "What's going on?" She whispered to him. "Beth's dead Mickie we need to get everyone out. Please come back with me." Mickie's face turned pale, she heard the words but she couldn't quite believe it, Beth superplexed her. "No!" she cried wiggling out of Vince's arms and running over to the gurney where Beth was lying. "You can't die like this." Mickie shouted. She didn't realise that the crowd were unaware of the tragedy that had just unfolded in front of their eyes. People in the front row were shocked then they began to yell. Mickie was oblivious to this until she was lifted away by two strong arms and a firm chest. "shush Mickie it's ok lets get you backstage. Mickie recognised the voice but could not believe the gentle tone with witch he spoke. "no Randy it won't Beth is dead."

Ted Randy and Cody watched in horror as Beth landed on the matt motionless her eyes staring up at the bright lights. Before anyone could say anything Randy was running out of the room. Ted watched as Mickie finally got to her feet and realised what was going on. Vince was there trying to take her away but she slipped him and screamed for Beth. The crown now knew what had happened and just as the TV went to commercials Randy made it to Mickie. Cody turned to Ted his face ash white and Ted couldn't say anything. They had seen people get seriously injured before, but nothing like this. "I…" Cody began but he couldn't complete his sentence. There were no words for what had happened tonight, and for what had happened out there in the squared circle no explanation either. Just as Ted was about to get up Randy came in carrying a very distressed Mickie James. Cody got up letting Randy place the Diva on the sofa. "oh god." She sobbed into her hands as she folded on to her knees and Randy just place a hand on her back and rubbed gently. "I killed her." Mickie finally said lifting her eyes to the Legend killer. "No you didn't, something else happened out there, I'm not sure what but it is nothing to do with you." He said offering the brunette a small smile of reassurance. "I can't believe she is gone, one minute she is kicking my arse and the next. Oh god." She said placing her hands across her face to wipe at the tears. Just then Vince walked in and looked down at the sad faces before him. "Thank you Randy, obviously the rest of the show is cancelled tonight, there will be an autopsy Mickie, they know it was no injury sustained during the match, so please don't feel bad about that, but something was definitely wrong with this." Vince paused trying to find the right way to describe what happened. "Tragedy." He finally said looking at the Diva one last time he turned for the door. "I will leave you in these boy's capable hands." He said as he made his way back to his office this was going to be a very long night.

Mickie had cried herself to sleep on the Legacy sofa. The boys didn't mind they were trying to keep everyone away so she could get some rest. The whole Raw roster was in turmoil, lots of Diva's kept dropping by to ask how Mickie was, some of them had been crying themselves, some were just quite withdrawn, but all were sad to have lost such a great colleague. Randy was exhausted when he finally got rid of an emotional Kelly Kelly, Ted and Cody had left to be with some of the others to report that Mickie was fine she just needed some rest. Randy sat on the sofa opposite Mickie and just watched as she slept. She looked troubled in her sleep. A frown covered her usually beautiful face and beads of sweat began to form across her brow. "Beth no you can't leave now we had so much more to do." She cried out. Randy knelt down beside her and began stroking her arm and hushing her. "Its ok Mickie I am here." Randy said as the Diva's face fell back to calm. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked into the blue eyes before her. "Thank you. Was all she said before falling back to sleep.

Mickie had been walking around the Raw stadium in a daze for the past few days. She had realised that nothing she could have done would have prevented the tragic night one of her best friend died. The autopsy had come back, Beth had been poisoned. She had probably been feeling a little unwell at the start of the match but had said nothing. Mickie was not sure how to react to the knowledge that someone had murdered her friend. Randy had been great, so had Ted and Cody, she couldn't deal with the other Diva's at the moment, they were all to emotional and squeaky. They kept talking about who might be next and Mickie in her most annoyed moments wished it was all of them. The Legacy boys offered her the quite solace she needed. Often she would find herself outside their door, one of them would open when she knocked and they would just let her in no questions. Sometimes they would just sit there in silence, other times they would talk about inane stuff, and sometimes about Beth, about the good times, but now Mickie was not in the mood for polite conversation. Stopping in front of the door she inhaled deeply and knocked. "Come in." A woman's voice said, "Mickie, please come in how are you." Stephanie said a small smile gracing her lips. "To be honest I have been better, but I need to know what is being done about the investigation into Beth's death." Stephanie nodded she had been expecting this conversation. "all we know is the arsenic was in her water bottle. It could have been put there by any number of people, from stage hands to one of the wrestlers, the police did not find any prints other than Beth's. I think they are going to see if anyone she knew had it in for her, but at the moment they had hit a brick wall, I am sorry." Stephanie said offering the petite Diva her hand. "ok I guess I am going to have to live with that for now." Mickie said taking Stephanie's hand and offering her a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. "My dad will be making a statement this afternoon to the press, the fans will know the truth, then Monday we will be holding a tribute evening to Beth, I hope you will want to take part." Stephanie said standing up and walking Mickie to the door. "of course just let me know what you need me to do." Mickie said turning to leave. "I will, and Mickie please know this was one of the saddest things to have happened in my life, I liked Beth and I will miss her to." Stephanie said, Mickie felt the tears coming and she swallowed hard to prevent then from falling. "Thank you." Mickie said walking down the corridor, not know where she was headed, but not really bothered either.

Randy was worried he had not seen Mickie all day and Ted and Cody have even been out looking for her. "No luck?" He asked as the boys got back. "No, no one has seen her." Cody said flopping down on the chair. "I have tried rigging her but she is not answering. I am getting really worried now. "Ted said sitting next to Cody. "your not the only one." Randy said getting out his phone and trying Mickie once more. "Hello?" He heard her small voice answer. "Oh thank god." Randy said signalling to the boys that he had reached her. "Where are you, why haven't you been answering your phone?" Randy said trying to keep the anxious tone out of his voice. "Oh my phone is on silent, I have just been walking, I am headed back now, I am sorry if you were worried I just needed to get some things clear in my head." She said, Randy could here her voice seemed stronger now more like her old self. "Ok well when you get back come over me and the guys were going to have a game of cards." He said shrugging to his friends who just put their thumbs up at him. "Ok will do, I am less than five minutes away." With that they said their good byes. "Thank god" Randy said placing his phone backing his jacket pocket. "Whatever she did she seems some how better." Randy said getting the card table out. "Good hopefully she is starting to heal." Ted said getting the cards. "Hopefully we all are." Randy said looking at the floor and then back at the eyes of his friends.

Monday night Raw was emotional to say the least, Mickie gave a speech that had them all standing. There were video tributes, vocal ones from the McMahon family and one from her sister. Not a dry eye was left in the arena, and a special hall of fame member was added way before her time. A special match had been arranged in her honour. Mickie James had put her championship on the line to the entire Diva's roster in a Royal Rumble type match. Every Diva and superstar was in the arena, the Diva's in the ring and the stars outside ready to escort the loosing women out. Mickie knew she could easily loose the title here, brute strength was not her strong point. As the bell went a huge cheer rose up from the crowd, Mickie dodged Kelly Kelly's first punch and pushed the Diva over the ropes using her own momentum to finish the job. One down she thought as Victoria came at her with boot raised. As the match continued Mickie was lying next to a ring post trying to catch her breath. It was down to just three of them. Herself, Michelle McCool and Victoria. Mickie was happy to let them slug it out for now, she had been slammed by Victoria and was trying to catch her breath. Just as she was about to stand up Victoria came at her arm up ready for a clothes line. Mickie grabbed the top rope with both hands and flipped backwards taking the imposing Diva with her. Mickie held on for dear life as she heard Victoria thud to the ground with an oomph. Crawling back under the ring she looked at Victoria's motionless body, 'no not again' she thought but Victoria was starting to stir. The crowd were going wild and as Mickie turned she knew why, Michelle was coming at her with her famous kick. Getting out of the way just in time Mickie saw Michelle lad awkwardly on the middle rope. Mickie smiled to the crowd and got hold of Michelle raising her arm high she leapt into the air doing her famous Mick DT. Michelle was planted and winded. Now to get her out Mickie thought. Smiling she hauled Michelle up on her shoulder just like Beth used to do. "For a skinny lady you are heavy. Mickie said running at the ropes and with a last grunt threw Michelle over the top rope. Collapsing on the matt to her music she looked up at the lights. "Are you proud of me Beth, all that weight lifting finally paid off." Mickie felt herself being pulled and her hand held high by none other than Randy Orton, but the crowd didn't seem to mind the were going wild. The crowd was so noisy no one heard the scream until it was too late, far to late.


	2. Chapter 2

Melina had decided she needed to wash up before she went she went back out there for the final presentation. She wasn't to bitter about getting thrown out by Victoria, she had lasted until the final four and she had her title shot at no way out in a month anyway. Stripping off her clothes and grabbing her towel she reached into the shower and turned on the faucet. Not bothering with checking the temperature she dashed in knowing she had ten minutes tops before she would have to make her way back. Letting the water cascade down her face she washed away the sweat from the match. Turning and letting the hot water sooth her aching muscles on her neck, she whipped her eyes and opened them. For a second she didn't realise what she was looking at. Blinking slowly her hand came to her mouth, and she slid to the floor. She wanted to scream but no sound was coming out. Looking back at her were the staring eyes of her best friend Kelly Kelly. She was slumped over in a sitting position, she was naked and she had a knife jutting out from her chest. Crimson water ran from her into the drain. Melina couldn't move she couldn't even comprehend the image in front of her. She looked at the knife and saw a white piece of paper attached to it. That's when the scream finally came. She screamed until her lungs hurt. Scrambling up she hit the button for the shower, not bothering to dry herself she threw on a pair of sweats and a tank top. Realising no one was in ear shot and the crowd where going wild while Obsession played over the sound system. Melina didn't take any of this in as she reached the gorilla position where everyone had been watching the match. John Cena saw her first. "Oh my God Melina what's happened." He said as the sobbing Diva struggled to catch her breath. "Kelly, she in the showers." She managed to get out as John helped her stand upright. "What's happened?" Hunter said as he walked in with Stephanie "Kelly's dead!" Melina suddenly blurted out. The entire company fell into stunned silence. Randy and Mickie were just making their way up the ramp just in time to see Hunter and John disappear round the corner. "Hey what's up with them they got the runs or something?" Mickie smiled but her face soon fell as she saw Melina in Cody's arms and Jillian Hall in tears in Candice's embrace. "Oh my God what has happened?" She said looking at everyone and no one at the same time. Randy had taken hold of her hand and she was grateful for his presence not for the first time in her life. "Kelly is dead." Stephanie said placing her hand on Mickie's shoulder. "No not again how? Why?" Mickie suddenly felt like her legs were going to give way. "I have to see her." She blurted and made to dash after the boys. "No Mickie you really don't want to do that." Melina said standing up and wrapping her arms around Mickie. Mickie knew she had to be string for Melina, sure Mickie like Kelly but she was Melina's best friend. "Sussh it's not your fault it will be ok." Mickie said stroking Melina's wet hair. Melina finally released Mickie as the boys came back from the women's locker room. "The police are on their way." Hunter said going over to his wife. "That must have been horrible for you Melina seeing her that way." John said wrapping his arms around the Latino and stroking her back. "I don't think I am ever going to get that image out of my head." She said leaning away from him. "But there was something else." She said looking around at the entire Raw roster. "there was a note, it was getting washed away by the shower, but I read it, it's what made me finally get off that floor and do something. She said looking first to John then Mickie, the only other person in the room who could have even the slightest idea what she was going though. "What did it say honey?" Mickie said reaching out for Melina's hand. "Who's next?" She said with a breath and looked deep into Mickie's eyes.

Mickie had not slept properly all night. She was alone in her room, sunshine poring though her window and she shivered even under the warm comforter. As the details of Kelly's death came to light, and the police had questioned everyone for what seemed like hours, they had all gone to the hotel early completely exhausted. She was sharing a corridor with the Legacy boys, all had their own rooms, but they had sat talking in Ted's room for hours before going to bed. "Cody come on man there was nothing you could have done." Ted said patting the young man on the shoulder and offering him a smile. Cody had been the superstar to escort the eliminated Kelly Kelly off the stage. "I should have looked after her gone to check on her when she didn't come back." He said head in his hands. Mickie knew this feeling of guilt well, she was still recovering from the shock of loosing Beth, but she knew Cody needed her right now. Getting down on her knees and placing her hands on his she waited for him to look at her. "Cody you can't do this to yourself, there was nothing you could have done, we were not thinking that there would be another murder, no one else thought to check on her, no one was even worried, you can't hold on to this guilt or it will eventually consume you and it will be all you ever think about. The only person to blame all this on is the person who murdered our friends." Mickie said and Cody smiled at her, it didn't quite reach his eyes but it was a start. "Then can I suggest we start thinking about who did this." Cody said, and that started off the longest night of Mickie's life. They spent hours eliminating suspects, then realising it could have been them. They only managed to come up with a few names of people who couldn't have done it. "So the only people who could not have done it were those on stage when Melina found the body. Which was Mickie, Ted, Michelle and Vince." Randy said looking around the room for the nods. "For what its worth Cody I don't think you did it" Ted said offering Cody a smile. "Yeah but I am going to be prime suspect I walked her off stage for god sake." He said turning to the window and pulling it closed. The night had grown chilly and the hour extremely late. "No your not, we have to take into account Beth's death now too they are connected, and your in the clear for that one." Mickie said standing up and stretching her stiff muscles. "Lets sleep on it, its getting late and I am beet." Randy said heading for the door. They all followed suite saying their good nights and retiring to their own beds. Mickie had not slept on it, the thoughts of a killer in their mist had kept her awake all night. She couldn't tell who was who anymore. Everyone was up for suspicion, was she never going to be able to trust her colleagues, her friends ever again. Giving up and getting out of bed she headed for the shower. Mickie was dressed and ready to go down for breakfast by eight o'clock, she rang Randy's room and found he was also awake. "Couldn't sleep either?" He said simply and Mickie said yes. "Yeah do you fancy some breakfast?" she said twirling the telephone cord round her finger. "Sure should I get the boys?" Randy said putting on his shoes while clutching the phone to his ear via his shoulder. "No let them sleep." Mickie said and she added that she would see him in two minutes and put the phone down. Getting her own shoes on she grabbed her purse and her room keys. Randy was already waiting for her in the corridor outside her room. "Fancy seeing you here." He said smiling at her and Mickie was glad that he was around, He always knew how to make her smile. "Come on you I am starving." Mickie said grabbing his arm and leading him down the stairs. Entering the lobby Mickie spotted Melina, she had her suitcase with her. Mickie asked Randy to get the food she had to talk to Melina. Melina looked up at the sound of her name. "Mickie Hi." She greeted. Mickie could see the Diva had red circles round her eyes and her normally olive skin was pale and drawn. "I am going home for two weeks." Melina said as Mickie eyed her luggage. "Oh well that is probably for the best you have had a horrible shock, and a terrible loss." Mickie said reaching out for the Diva's hand. "So have you, but your still here, but I swear every time I close my eyes I see her there, dead her eyes staring back at me hollow empty." Melina said fresh teas falling down her cheeks. "Here." Mickie said handing Melina a card. "She is very good, go see her she helped me you know after Beth." Melina looked down at the card and smiled at Mickie. "I will thank you." With that the Diva picked up her bags and headed off into the sunshine. Mickie watched her get into the taxi then headed off to find Randy and her breakfast.

The entire Raw roster had been brought together to be told that no one was to be left alone, that they had to stick together and take this threat very seriously. Press conferences and statements had been made about the incident. Things had to be kept secret about the circumstances of Kelly's death but the entire WWE universe was in shock. In fact the rest of the world were now beginning to here about the events at the WWE. Mickie found herself in the hotel gym in Chicago under the watchful eye of Randy Orton, she hated all this buddy stuff. Yes she loved Randy's company and he was a great friend but she needed her alone time. "Hey." He said as she got off the tread mill. "hey." She replied wiping the sweat off her face. "I thought before the house show tonight we could take in a movie or something." Randy said trying to offer Mickie some normalcy in their lives. "That's a really nice thought Randy but I was thinking of just spending the afternoon reading up in my room." Randy was a bit disappointed but he knew Mickie was starting to feel like a gold fish. "I know it's not always good to have someone there." He smiled at her as they made their way to the elevators. "Yeah I wish they could just find this guy, I mean it's been a week we have moved city's, and still no clue." Mickie said as the doors opened. "I know it's hard I keep looking at the others thinking was it you." Randy admitted as they walked through the door leading to their corridor. "I mean is this guy or girl just after Diva's we don't really know, was Kelly just a random killing or was she targeted , we know Beth must have been the target, the poison was in her water bottle, but was it Kelly because she was alone? And one more thing this killer is getting worse, killing some one by poison is so impersonal, calculated yes but not direct, stabbing someone face to face is completely different. "Mickie said looking up into Randy's eyes and saw him nod. "I had thought about that, and Kelly was naked in that shower there are two possibilities I can think of , either she was threatened in to that shower and made to take her clothes off then killed, or and this scares me the most, she knew her killer well enough, trusted them enough to look at them and not fight back." Randy said looking at the floor then back at Mickie. "I know." Was all she said as she opened her door and let herself in. "You know I don't feel like reading, fancy a game of cards?" She said smiling at her companion. "Sure." Randy said following her into her room.

The house show went as planned, Kelly had a good send off and Randy won his much against triple H, but backstage things were tense, there was not the normal joking nature, you could tell people were sticking to their usual group of friends and were avoiding the people they didn't normally speak to. Everyone was a suspect, all the stage hands, crew and technicians were treated with distrust and people were keeping their locker rooms locked. Mickie walked the halls with Ted, Randy was still on stage and Cody was waiting for him. Ted was getting ready for his match with Shelton Benjamin and Mickie had gone with him. "You know this is pretty weird." Ted said as he got into his ring attire in the bathroom. "I know its so different here. Mark said hello to me earlier and I could do was nod at him and get away. I mean I know as the undertaker he is a mean SOB but as Mark he is the sweetest guy." Ted came out ready for his match and they made their way back to the prep area. "I know what you mean, besides you and the rest of Legacy I have not spoke to anyone in great depth for a week now." Ted said as Randy and Cody came round the corner. "Hey well done." Mickie said offering Randy a smile and her hand. "Thanks but man I need a shower my shoulder I killing me. Hunter really got me good with that side slam." Randy said rotating his shoulder. "Maybe you should consider the Dr?" Cody said eyeing his friend. "Na he will just give me some anti in flans and tell me to rest I know the routine." Randi said looking at Cody and giving him a smirk. "I will come with you Cody you can watch Ted's match make sure he is ok." Mickie said looking at Ted and smiling. "Go kick some arse." She said and kissed him on the cheek. "Will do." Ted said beaming from ear to ear. Mickie walked off with Randy intending to watch Ted's match from the locker room, but she really needed to talk to him about one of their earlier conversations. "So what's up?" Randy said coming out of the shower and saw Ted was winning his match. "How did you know I wanted to talk to you?" She said not taking her eyes off the TV. "Just could tell by the way you looked at me." He said rubbing the towel though his damp hair. "Hold on Ted's going for the pin. 1..2..3 yes chalk another one up for the Legacy gang." Mickie said turning to see Randy in just a towel and having to remember to breath. "Umm yeah its about your thought on who Kelly may not run away from in that situation, you know naked in the shower." Mickie said averting her gaze back to the TV. Randy tried to hold back a small smile at the Diva's reaction to him in a towel. "Oh yeah." He said knowing that this might be important. "Yeah rumour is she was having an affair with someone, no one knows who, I have not noticed anyone unusually upset, but it is hard as I have not really been talking to many people, I wondered if you knew if any of the guys were having a harder time with her death?" Randy racked his brains. "now you come to mention it Jeff was acting a bit strange lately. Me and him go way back, but he has been off , more distant, its no proof, but it's a start." Randy said going back into the bathroom to change. "Maybe I should talk to him." Mickie said getting up from the sofa. "not on your own wait for me." Randy said popping hi head out of the door and giving her a glare. "for crying out loud." Mickie said throwing her hands in the air and letting out a huff of breath. She did flash him a smile though to let him know she was joking.

Notes.

I hope your enjoying this story I have posted 2 chapters together so you can start to get into the plot, this is a long one guys hope you like it please review, they will give me the inspiration to update ta x


	3. Chapter 3

Here we are guys another update, now I have had problems with my laptop so I am having to re write this story, talk about going cross eyed. Thank you for all your reviews they are much appreciated. Now on with the story.

Five minutes later Randy and Mickie were looking for Jeff. "Sorry man but we have not been keeping tabs on each other as much as we should have been. We thought this dude was after Diva's" Matt Hardy said as he looked up from his eye pod. "Damm it Matt Mickie said but she wasn't really angry at his, she knew everyone was not sticking to the rules as much as her and Legacy were. Maybe it was because they hadn't had it as close to them, most of the Diva's were on edge and they were being looked after, but the superstars were not being as careful. "Jeff could be the killer." Mickie said under her breath, and as soon as it was out she had regretted saying it and hoped that Matt had not heard her. Fortunately he had put his head phones back on, but Randy had herd her and he was shocked. "Do you really think that he asked." They made their way to the car park. "he is missing he could be the one having the relationship with Kelly, he never got on with Beth, it's not totally out there." Randy had to admit she had a point. "Look the fact that he is not makes me really worried, the fact that he has access to everything and every one, but I have always got on with him he is a nice guy, but who knows, maybe there was a darkness in him." Mickie said turning round to look Randy full in the eyes. "There is potential for that in everyone." She said and Randy could not disagree with her. He had seen it in himself in the not so distant past. "Ok let's just find him." Randy said as they made their way to where the Hardy's had parked their car earlier. It was still sitting in the low Chicago sun. "Well the car is still here he couldn't have gone far." Randy said walking up to the window and peering in. Mickie didn't know what happened then she found herself knocked to the floor, all she could think about was getting up and finding Randy. "What the hell." Mickie exclaimed a second later as Randy helped her off the floor a second later. "Don't look Mickie, just turn around." Randy said pushing her by the shoulders. "we need to call the police." Mickie stopped suddenly. "What did you see?" She said realising that it was Randy who had knocked her down, as he pulled away from the window. "I saw Jeff." He said glancing back at the car. Her hand went to her mouth as realisation dawned on her. "Oh no." she said putting her hand up to her mouth. Randy took out his phone. His hands were shaking but he managed to dial. "Yes Ambulance please, and the police, to the Raw house arena, yes I need to report a murder." Mickie couldn't believe her ears, Randy got off the phone and looked at Mickie. "we need to see if he is still alive what if we can help him." Mickie said as she tried to move back towards the car. "He is dead Mickie, his eyes, they were." Randy didn't complete his sentence, Mickie managed to finish it for him. "Empty." She said as they waited for the police. More and more people began to gather outside as the news spread about Jeff's death. Mickie and Randy had to give statement, all the Raw roster were questioned, but no one had seen anything, no on e had even noticed Jeff was missing until Randy and Mickie had gone looking for him. Mickie was sitting on a chair waiting for Randy to finish with the police. When he finally came out he looked exhausted. "Come on let's go home." Mickie said taking his arm, and his keys. "I will drive." Randy didn't protest he was too tired to even think. He had to go over what he had seen though the car window. The was Jeff's throat had been cut so you could see his windpipe, the way his eyes were fixed on the sky outside his window, and the way the white note was covered in spots of blood on his chest. "What did it say?" Mickie finally asked Randy as she let them into her hotel room. He didn't need to ask to stay here, she just knew he did not need to be alone right now. Randy looked at her in shock, as he had not mentioned the note to anyone but the police. "How did you know he said, sitting beside her on the bed. "just the look on your face." She said looking at him now and wanting to remove this whole thing from his memory, and knowing she couldn't. Randy finally spoke up. "It said surprise."

Mickie couldn't believe it they hadn't cancelled Raw, they were not being sent home so they could get away from this nightmare. On one hand it meant she could stay with Randy and the Legacy boys, but it kept everyone in danger. Vince had said it was because he didn't want this killer to win, if his intention was to shut down Raw, plus he had deals and obligations, not just to the arenas and the venues he had booked but also the fans. Mickie couldn't argue there. They had moved again to Tampa this time and the place was crawling with police in plain clothes, she knew which ones they were though. They looked at her differently, some with their mouths open, others with small nods, and some with suspicion. She didn't know what was worse, everyone was tense even Ted and Cody had been fighting, and they never had fights, not real ones anyway. Randy had been quite for a few days, but was starting to get back to his old self. Often Mickie would lie beside him at night when he had had a bad dream, but last night he had slept peacefully. Some thing which Mickie had long given up hope of. Coming to her hotel room and opening the door she found Randy reading the book she had been last night. "You know this is pretty raunchy stuff." He said grinning and putting the book down. " I know you skipped all the story and just read the sex scenes." She said giving him a playful slap. "How was your meeting?" Randy asked as she flopped down on her bed kicking off her shoes. They had got twin rooms this time as they had just been sleeping on each others sofa's anyway. "Not bad they have not found anything yet, they are still looking for the murder weapon, but the killer could have taken it with them." Mickie said remembering what Stephanie had told her. "Stephanie looks awful, I don't think she has slept in days." Mickie said rolling on to her side and looking at Randy. "Just like someone else I know." He said referring to Mickie, who he knew had been at his bedside every night trying to stave off the nightmares. "I do sleep just not as much anymore, I might have a nap now before the show tonight." She said tucking her hand under her face. "Have at it I am off for a shower." He said standing up and stretching his muscles. Mickie couldn't help but watch him, she knew that at the moment they were both emotional and their friendship had to remain that way so they could stay strong for each other but a girl could look. Randy took one last look at Mickie as she closed her eyes and sighed. She was very beautiful when she was sleeping so innocent and so at piece it made his heart ache, but he knew starting anything now would be just taking advantage of her vulnerable state, staying friends was the best cause of action right now, but a guy can dream. Mickie must have been in a very deep sleep because she was being awoken by a gentle shaking of her shoulder. She opened her eyes to find three men staring back at her. "Wow I was really out." She said having been oblivious to the arrival of the rest of Legacy. "Yeah would have left you there but you were starting to dribble." Randy said smirking the Mickie who sat up and swatted him on the shoulder. "What time is it anyway?" She said hoping she still had time for a shower. "Its only one you have ages we just came over to tell you about Jeff's funeral." Cody said a sadness coming over his face. " I see, when is it?" Mickie said running her fingers through her tangled bed hair. "Friday, Matt has gone home he is devastated, talking about quitting." Ted said perching on Mickie's bed. "Oh no that would be a real blow, but it was his brother, if I ever lost… some one that close to me I think I would crawl under a rock and die." Mickie said at first unsure how to finish her sentence. Randy walked around to her side and sat beside her on the bed. "Yeah me to, so here it is guys, I have been doing a lot of thinking, we need to figure out who this person is, and I mean quickly, everyone is in danger now, this guy is not going to stop until he is made too." Randy said an icy tone coming over his voice, it gave Mickie the creeps. "How do you plan to do that?" Cody asked sitting on Randy's bed. "By elimination, another death is horrible but it does give us some more clues." He said cautiously looking around the room. "We know now that Jeff was killed about an hour before we found the body." He said looking at Mickie and offering her his softest face. "Ok I see where you're going." Ted chimed in. "That means your off the hook Cody, you were backstage with me and Mickie all afternoon." Cody wanted to be happy about not being a suspect anymore, but under the circumstances he would prefer Jeff to still be alive. "Ok that eliminates John and Candice too, as she was with me backstage when John was in his match, then with all of us while Randy was fighting Hunter." Cody said looking pleased with himself. "Yeah so Hunter is also in the clear, along with Shelton, as he was in a match with you Ted." Mickie said looking around for inspiration. "We need to go deeper guys, Mickie you and I have discussed this before, Kelly was probably killed by some one she knew, well enough to let them see her in the shower, that's how we got to Jeff." Randy added for Ted and Cody's benefit. "Wait you guys thought Jeff was the killer?" Ted said a little shocked. "At the time it seemed like a good conclusion, we found out Kelly was having an affair with someone, no one knew who, Jeff was taking her death hard, he had run off and he never liked Beth." Mickie said trying to defend their conclusion, but feeling pretty crappy about it now. "Ok fair enough go on Randy." Ted said knowing that Mickie was obviously feeling guilty about it. "Well so did Jeff, there was no sings of struggle on the body or in the car, Jeff was not forced into that car, he had got in it willingly." Randy said and Mickie began to realise where Randy was going with this, before she could say anything though Ted chimed in. "What if the killer was waiting on the backseat? Like in that film." Randy shook his head. "No there was no way for the killer to know how long he would have to wait, or even if Jeff would come to the car alone. He and Matt drove in together, you would safely assume they would go out the same way. One more thing the car was unlocked, who ever was in that car either they had the key, or was let in by Jeff." Randy said looking directly at Mickie who held his gaze. "I don't think it was Matt his grief, it was too real, I know fake emotions when I see them, and Matt was on the verge of a mental breakdown." Mickie said not willing to make the same mistake twice and accuse the wrong guy. "I know I don't believe it either, but we can't eliminate him either, like Sherlock Holms said. If all possibilities have been exhausted then the remainder, how ever unlikely is the only conclusion." Ted and Cody both nodded feeling sad but also disturbed by the truth in Randy's statement. "I know you guys don't want to here this but it is looking more and more likely that it is either a Diva or a superstar doing this, neither Kelly or Jeff would have been so friendly about letting a member of crew get that close." Mickie realised she and Randy were thinking the same thing only he had the courage to say it. "I was thinking the same thing, as much as I hate to admit it, it's looking that way." She said standing up and heading off for the bathroom. "I am going to get ready we have to leave soon, and to be honest I don't think I can take all of this at the moment." Mickie said closing the door on her friends and held her face in her hands, at least she was sure it wasn't one of them, but it was someone she had spoken to, laughed and drank with and now they were murdering her friends but who?


	4. Chapter 4

Ok I was feeling generous so I decided to do two chapters in one go, hopefully I will keep updating but don't forget to review as it does make me want to do it quickly.

Making their way to the locker room Legacy plus Mickie kept their heads low, they didn't know how much the other wrestlers on Raw had figured out. They did briefly speak to John Cena who they were certain had noting to do with the murders, but they kept the conversation light. No one else approached them and they were grateful. Their earlier conversation had thrown up a lot of doubts about their colleagues, and right now everything was so fresh for things to be boiling over in the corridors of the WWE. "Wow is it me or is it spooky quite round here?" Ted asked slinging down his gym bag on the bench. "I know it's as if someone died." Cody said giving Ted a scowl. "Don't be like that Cody I was just saying, its as if everyone suspects everyone else. "Mickie let out a small laugh but not because she was amused. "That's because we do." She stated and placed her own clothes on the rack and turned to her friends. "I think we need to leave the wolf out the door for now and get though tonight, the weirder we act the more people are going to think we know something and that could be dangerous." She said looking at each of the boys in turn. "Your right lets do our jobs and get the hell out of here." Randy added feeling a chill at the thought of any of them being in danger especially Mickie. Just as they were about to get changed a knock came at the door. Ted went to answer it and looked down in surprise. "Stephanie, come on it." He said making way for the Raw general manager. "Look guys we have all been thinking about this situation, we know none of you could have done these murders, so for the moment you are going to have to be the ones we trust." She said sitting on the sofa and looking extremely uncomfortable. "The police are leaning towards one of the superstars for this, and I have to agree. Three different city's, access backstage, personal killings it all points to someone here, we need you guys to keep your ears to the ground, we would like to know of anything strange, anyone acting odd or unusually distant anything out of the ordinary." She said looking around the room. "we are already way ahead of you in fact we can get a list of everyone we have managed so far to eliminate, and don't worry we are watching our backs." Randy said as Stephanie stood up. "Thank you, have a good night, oh and Randy your fighting Dave tonight, Chris has and to be sent home, he fell down the stairs and had wrenched his shoulder, sorry for the late notice." She said and with that she was gone. "Oh well I am still going to kick arse." Randy said moving off to change. Mickie just stood stock still and thought. Dave is someone I had not even considered, he did not like Beth one bit after they went on a date and she had told him she just wanted to be friends, he even had a brief thing with Kelly "Shit" Mickie said the last word out loud and she got some odd looks from Ted and Cody. "Dave?" She said imploring them to get on her wave length. "Shit" Cody said getting there before Ted "Oh god Randy." Ted shouted and the tall man came back out looking confused. Quickly filling him in Randy smirked. "Look if it is Dave he can't do anything in the ring, he wouldn't expose himself like that, plus it only makes me want to fight harder." He said thinking this was the perfect opportunity to get close to Batista and look into his eyes. Making his way to the ring accompanied by Mickie Randy was just about to get the guys to play his music when a small hand clutched his. "if you think its him, even for a second loose Randy." She said and she didn't need to say any more he knew what she was thinking. He just placed a hand on her cheek and smiled at her. Nodding his head at the crew they put on Voices and Randy slithered on to the stage. Batista was not into the match Randy could tell, there was something on the big mans mind. Randy tried to talk to him as he had him in a submission hold. "What's up big guy?" He whispered but looking evil so to on lookers he just looked like he was trash talking. "Nothing just feeling a bit low, I miss Jeff we had gotten close, after Kelly you know." This shocked Randy. "He was having a thing with her, he told me the night she died I felt sorry for him." Batista said getting to his feet and fighting his way out of the hold. Randy didn't know what this meant, Dave was the only one who knew Jeff's connection to Kelly, he could have done it. Dave gazed at him as he ran across the arena, Randy looked into his eyes and all he saw there was sadness. Dogging the clothes line he went for the RKO and hit. 1..2..3 the referee held up Randy's hand to the boos and Randy skulked off smirking. As soon as he got backstage and saw Mickie he smiled. "Oh god." Mickie said worry in her eyes. "Its ok I think Dave is clean, come on I will tell you all about it lets find Ted and Cody. "Sure but my match is after this we will have to be quick." Mickie said and they headed off to their locker room. Randy told them what Dave had said and what he had seen, Mickie was shocked Dave was even more of a suspect now, but Randy seemed convinced that his old friend was truly sad. "I know Dave probably better than I should, I have seen him cruel, and I have seen him guilty. He was none of those things he was just plain sad." Randy said trying to reassure Mickie who was looking pale. "Ok at least we know the Jeff thing was on track, it was him who was having the affair with Kelly. So was he killed because of that?" Mickie said but she didn't get chance to here an answer as there was a knock at the door and an voice. "Mickie James you are needed on stage." Mickie cursed under her breath. "Ok time to go beat up Alicia Fox as if she is any competition." Mickie said walking out of the door accompanied by Randy who laughed at her. "well its true she is only here to tick a box, she has not interest in wrestling., I have to go light on her just so she can last five minutes, oh Beth where are you when we need a good Diva's match." Mickie said looking sad for a moment then gathering herself. Her music played and off she went all happy and skipping to the ring. Five minutes later she was back victorious and sweating. "Next!" Was all Mickie said and she made Randy Laugh, but Alicia was not laughing. "What's so funny?" She snapped at the Legend killer. "Oh nothing maybe you should spend less time talking and more time training." He said "How dare you, she was supposed to give me a chance and she just used her finisher too quick." Alicia glared at Mickie and Mickie glared right back. "That was not written into my contract, last I recalled." She said folding her arms and refusing to be intimidated by the bigger Diva. "oh yeah well we shall see what we can do about that." Alicia said skulking off. "You know I never realised how poisonous that woman was." Randy said a thought crossing his mind. "You know we never really considered a Diva for all of this but it would make sense." He said grabbing Mickie's hand and leading her off into one of the deserted store rooms. "You know Kelly would have thought nothing of Alicia coming into the shower room and if she were sweet, offering a shoulder for Jeff to cry on he would not have thought twice about letting her into his car." Mickie thought this through for a second, and then her eyebrows rose up. "Oh hell did I just beat up someone who is murdering our friends? Then mouth off to her?" Mickie said suddenly feeling weak at the knees. "God I hope not, and I would still like to think a woman is not capable of stabbing someone let alone slitting their throat, but Alicia she could have it in her, that kind of darkness." Randy said taking hold of Mickie's shoulders as he thought she looked like she was going to fall over. "She could have you know, have I just signed my death warrant. "Mickie said looking up into Randy's eyes and for the first time really looking at him. "Not on my watch." He said wrapping his arms around her and holding on for dear life. She was so small, but so strong at the same time it was taking all his effort not to kiss her. "Ok so we have to make a plan we have to call her out, see what she does." Mickie said not moving out of Randy's embrace. "Ok what do you want to do?" He said pushing her away slightly so he could look her in the yes again. "I don't know yet but we need to do it soon, in case she is the one and is planning on killing again." Mickie said letting go of Randy and making for the door. "Ok why don't we start with Ted and Cody they could help?" Randy suggested. "Yeah sure who better to lay a trap with but the million dollar dream." Mickie said smirk on her face a plan beginning to form. Randy just smiled at her and followed her out the door.

Mickie's plan was simple, she knew Alicia had been interested in Cody for a while, more to the point Cody's money and connections, but it was easy. Cody had asked Alicia on a date and she had quickly accepted. He was to take her to a restaurant and then back to her hotel room, where he would reject her. Obviously Ted, Randy and Mickie would be following them just in case Alicia went nutty with a machete or something, but they needed to find out just how she took the rejection. "So where are you going to take her?" Randy said looking quite pleased with himself. "Ha Ha funny I can't believe you talked me into this." He said meaning Mickie who had virtually draped herself over his lap to get him to agree. "we are going to the hub, nice and busy in there so I wont be alone with her any longer than I have to be." He said running his hands over his royal blue shirt. "Cool text when you are leaving we will be waiting at her hotel room." Ted said giving Cody a pat on the back. "Great feel so much better now." Cody grimaced as he walked down to the lobby where his date was waiting for him. The others followed at a discrete distance, planning to wait outside the club for Cody's text just in case. Cody was not having the best time of his life. Alicia was a bit conceited, and she talked a lot, but she wasn't giving him the impression she was a killer. "So you want to come back to my place." Alicia asked finally and that was Cody's cue. "Sure just let me pop to the bathroom." He said getting out his phone and texting Randy so they could get back well before them.

Mickie was getting bored, so she had started a tickle fight with Ted in the back seat, who had pulled her over the front seat so that he could reach her better. "Stop ok I give in." Mickie said between gasps for breath. Randy just shook his head, how could two grown people act this child like? Although he could see the advantages in tickling Mickie. "Oh yes I win." Ted declared looking very happy with himself. "Let's forget about Cody and go play this game in my hotel room." Ted said playfully, he only got a slap for his trouble. "In your dreams Mr." Mickie said , trying to wipe the tears out of her eyes from laughing so hard. "Oh yes you want to talk about those instead." Ted said wiggling his eyebrows. "Perve." Mickie just smiled to take the sting out of her words. Suddenly Randy's phone beeped. "Ok guys we're on." Belting up Randy took off for the hotel knowing that they wouldn't have much of a head start. Arriving at the hotel they ran for the service corridor which led off from Alicia's room and shut the door. Using a mirror Randy looked through the small window at the top knowing that it wouldn't been seen from the other side as they had already checked earlier that day. Not five minutes later Cody walked Alicia to her room, she was draped over him a little worse for wear on drink. "So you want to come in?" She asked leaning forward to kiss him. Cody pulled his head away. "Umm Alicia I had a nice time really, but I just like you as a friend." Alicia stepped back hands on her hips. "You mean to tell me you don't want to get with this?" She said looking royally pissed off. Randy gave Mickie a worried glance she could not see what was going on but she could here. "I am sorry I just don't like you that way." Cody said backing up from the Diva. "Fine your loss." Alicia said just pulling out her room key and vanishing inside. Cody let out a rush of air as the others crept out of their hiding place, and all three made their way to the safety of Mickie and Randy's room. "Well that was weird." Ted said referring to Alicia's sudden change of mood. "I know but I will say one thing, she doesn't strike me as a cold blooded killer." Cody said moving to sit next to Randy on his bed. "we will have to wait and see, she might just have a better plan in mind than decapitating you in the corridor." Mickie said not completely convinced of the Diva's innocence, but it was looking unlikely. "Ok we give it a week if nothing happens I suggest we cross her off the list." Randy said, they all agreed. Ted and Cody went back to their room leaving Mickie and Randy alone. "You still think it could be her don't you?2 Randy said as Mickie came out of the bathroom in her shorts and tank top ready for bed. "I am not sure yet, just because she didn't go all Marilyn Manson on Cody does not mean its not her. We know this killer is calculating and careful, she was drunk so her guard was down, I don't think we have an answer either way yet." Mickie said pulling back her duvet. "You have a point, ok we will sit on it , if she knows it was a set up she will may not do anything, or kill a random person to throw us off." Randy said laying down facing Mickie. "Ok agreed but we better watch ourselves we could be digging our own graves here." She said looking at him in the eyes. "Always." He said and held out his hand to her across the gap between their beds. Mickie took his hand and grasped it. "Hey fancy a tickle fight?" Randy said cocking his eyebrows at her. "Go to sleep." She said smiling and pulling her hand away. "Damm it I was looking forward to that all evening." Randy said the smile obvious in his voice. "In your dreams buddy." Mickie replied with her own smile. "Oh it will be." Randy replied under his breath as he closed his eyes. Little did he know Mickie had heard every word.

The next day Mickie had a tag team match with Jillian Hall against Michelle McCool and Candice. She walked into the arena with her Diva friends, she had not seen much of them in the last month, choosing to stay with the boys. It was nice to talk with them again, but the subjects were kept light on purpose. Mickie had forgotten how much Kelly's and Beth's death had affected her fellow Diva's. "So ready to kick some arse. "Mickie said to Jillian as they stood in the gorilla position. "Sure do you think we can win?" Jillian said not looking to confident. "Sure we can, Candice is all show and Michelle only has one move, keep away from her legs and you will be fine." Mickie said grinning at her temporary tag team partner. Before they could talk more Mickie's music came on and they bounced their way into the ring.

Randy sat watching Mickie in her match, it was obvious Jillian was not the best partner, she was getting creamed by Michelle and if she didn't make a tag soon Mickie would loose the match before she had even got in the ring. " Come on tag her" Ted and Cody screamed at the TV. Randy just let a smirk cross his face. "Yes get her Mickie." Ted yelled almost loud enough for Mickie to here her from across the arena. He could see Michelle make the tag and he knew this would be over shortly, Candice was not match for Mickie. "I better go and meet her, this will be over soon." Randy said as the rest of Legacy just cheered at the screen. Coming out of the locker room and heading towards the backstage area Randy was surprised by an approaching John.

Mickie got the pin on Candice and now all four Diva's were exiting the arena and heading to the women's locker room. "Man Mickie that DDT is painful, you have to teach me it." Candice said rubbing the back of her neck. "Sure when you're older." The more experienced Diva said giving her a smile. "Oh Mickie we have missed you around the locker room. "Jillian said putting her arm around the smaller Diva. "I know I have missed you guys as well, but I have to stay with Legacy for right now." She said trying not to give too much away. "we know we have to stay with our buddies to. Hey why don't we all go out tonight, the hotel has a wicked club, it can be like a wake for Beth, Kelly and Jeff." Jillian said looking at the other Diva's for support. "Yeah good idea I could use a drink." Michelle said. "Sounds great I will ask the guys if they are up for it. I think we could all use one of those drinks." Mickie said smiling back at Michelle, she really was not that bad when you got to know her. "Cool text me when you know details." Jillian said giving Mickie a brief hug and heading off with Candice and Michelle to the women's locker room. Mickie turned and headed off for Legacy's locker room. She suddenly realised how alone she was. It had been weeks since she had felt this isolated, the normally familiar looking corridors suddenly looked darker, filled with shadows from which anything could jump out from. 'Come on Mickie get a grip.' She thought to herself and began walking down a corridor. She only had to do a left, the down one more hall and she would be there. Her heart pounded as she looked behind her, it was eerily deserted. As she spotted her destination and sighed. "Hi" Mickie nearly hit the ceiling, she jumped so high at the voice. "Oh god Dave you scared me half to death, you shouldn't creep up on people like that." Mickie said not smiling at him and Dave's face fell. "Sorry Mickie I wasn't thinking. I have not spoken to you in ages." He said leaning on a wall and looking down at her. "Yeah I know I have been." She struggled to find the right words. "Busy with Legacy, you know." She said finally finishing her sentence. "I know its just a shame, I have been feeling a bit low with all that has gone on and now Jeff's gone and Matt." He said with a sad look in his eyes, Mickie thought she saw a bit of moisture collect in the big mans eyes and she saw what Randy had. She reached out and placed her hand on his arm. "I am sorry I know you were close to Jeff, its almost too much to comprehend." She said as he looked down to where her hand was. "Yeah I know you have had your own grief to deal with." He said placing his hand over hers. "Yeah it has been hard on everyone. I have been thinking, who would want to do such a thing?" Mickie just shrugged her shoulders, she didn't want to give too much away, she didn't know if she could trust him yet. "I mean Kelly was such a sweet girl, who would want to do that to her?" Dave looked Mickie in the eyes and Mickie was starting to get the impression that Dave was fishing for answers. "I don't know Dave its all a bit worrying." She said knowing to say anything more could be dangerous. "And Jeff he was one of the nicest guys, was it just random, because they were alone, or were they targets?" Mickie removed her hand from Batista's arm and sighed. "I am not sure, whatever it is I hope they catch them soon. "Mickie said as she stepped back slightly. "Me too." Dave said and didn't make any move to leave. "Look I better go they are probably wondering where I got to. Oh just to let you know, party tonight in the hotel club, are you in?" Mickie said trying to change the subject. "Yeah sounds great what time?" Dave said punishing himself away from the wall and standing up. "Not sure yet some one will text you." Mickie said noticing for the first time just how much bigger Dave was compared to her. "See you later." Mickie said turning to smile at him as she walked away. "Oh Mickie, maybe looking at why is keeping you away from the who." Dave said as he disappeared around the corner. Mickie paused, she was totally confused now and a little scared, how did Dave know they were trying to find the killer, what did he mean? She threw open the door to Legacy's locker room intending on discussing it with them, but it was deserted. "God Damm it." She said looking around, she was feeling a little anxious now. She was alone in a small room, the only person she knew was around was Dave and he had just creped her out. Running to the door she found there was no lock on it. "Shit." She cursed under her breath. She really didn't want to be in here, no one would here her is she was in trouble , she didn't want to walk to corridors alone again either. 'At least I will have somewhere to run.' She thought as she pulled the door open and ran for the backstage area where she knew there would be people. On her way she started to worry about Randy and the boys, where were they? They didn't have a match, they were not waiting for her, and now were not in their locker room. Hearing voices she smiled as she emerged in to the hustle of the prep area. Spotting Hunter and Stephanie she decided to ask them if they had seen her friends. "Mickie!" Hunter called to her before she could open her mouth. "Randy, Ted and Cody have been looking for you everywhere, we were all worried." He said looking down at the Diva and smiling. "I went to the locker room with the girls, then went back to our locker room but they were gone. I must have just missed them. "She said the relief washed over her face. "Randy went to the women's locker room I think Ted and Cody went to catering, I will give Randy a call." Hunter said reaching for his phone. "Randy went alone?" Mickie said the worry coming back immediately. "I think he can handle himself in the women's locker room just fine." Hunter said smirking at her. "Yeah randy she is here, ok I will sit on her if I have too, cool see ya." Hunter hung up and grinned at Mickie. "He will be here in one minute do not move." He said and Mickie didn't know what to say, but before she could get to worried Randy appeared at the doorway looking so happy. "Oh my god where have you been?" He said walking over to her and giving her a brief hug, realising they were not alone. "I got side tracked with Jillian and the others, forgot to wait for you here." She said feeling really guilty now for causing all this worry. Before Randy could question her some more Ted swooped in and picked Mickie up. "Your back!" He said spinning her round. "Put me down you idiot." Mickie laughed, putting Mickie on her feet Ted beamed at her. "This is a cause for celebration." He said leaning on Cody who nodded his head. "Oh speaking of witch, party tonight hotel club." She said to everyone in the warm up area and got lots of approvals back. "Yeah sounds like a good idea, Jillian?" Randy guessed taking Mickie's arm and heading back to the locker room. "Of course you know Jillian." Mickie said feeling so much better now that she was with her friends, everywhere seemed bright and familiar again. She knew she would have to talk to them about what Dave had said but for now she was just happy to be back in their company again.

Hope you are enjoying this guys wonder if you have worked out who is the killer who might be his next victim. Please review let me know what you think and I will update ASAP ta x


	5. Chapter 5

Ok another update, I know you have been waiting with bated breath for it. Or not? Thank you all for your reviews I love to know your views, the good the bad, and maybe not the ugly but I will read it anyway.

On with the story.

Randy, Ted and Cody listened while Mickie told her story of when she was alone and ran into Dave, then about what he had said. "You know he was just trying to find out what I knew, its like he was seeing if I had anything on him." Mickie said looking at Randy who looked down at his feet briefly. "Its very weird I will give you that, no one should know what we are up to, Stephanie promised us we would be the only ones involved." He said getting up and not knowing what to do with himself. "You have not heard the strangest part yet." Mickie said feeling a shiver run down her spine, this didn't go unnoticed by Randy. "Are you cold?" He asked concerned for her. "No just the thought of what he said makes me feel weird." She replied looking at Randy and then having to look away. "What did he say?" Cody asked and he lent forward on the sofa. "He said looking for why this happened maybe leading us in the wrong direction." Ted and Cody both looked confused at this, they didn't know what to make of it. "He knows something." Randy said with a certainty that made Mickie even surer Dave was not telling them the full story. "hat's what I thought, I am not sure he is the killer, he could have killed me back there, there was no one around and he was genuinely upset about Jeff's death, but I don't know maybe he knows who did it and is protecting them for some reason." Mickie was theorising now and Randy caught on pretty quickly to her line of thought. "Yeah that could be it or he has done something he needs to get off his chest." Randy said with a frown as he plopped himself down next to Ted. "I think we need more evidence, maybe we should sit on this for a while, nothing has happened in over a week, maybe tonight at the party we can do some digging?" Ted suggested and nodded his head to himself. "Yeah lets leave it alone for now, I need a drink I don't know about you guys." Cody said standing up and collecting his things. "Sure what time shall we tell people to meet up?" Randy asked looking at Mickie. "Eleven sound good to you?" Mickie replied looking at the nodding heads. "I will text Jillian." Mickie said getting out her phone. It only took the blonde Diva seconds to reply. "She says see you there." Mickie said smiling, she was sure that Jillian had her phone permanently in her hand. Gathering their things together they all headed off to the car park and back to the hotel. Tonight they were going to have a night off from finding the killer, they were just going to have a good time and Randy was happy, he needed a break from all of it, he needed to just be himself again even if it was just for one night.

"Mickie have you died in there?" Randy shouted thought the bathroom door. He had been ready for ages and was still waiting for Mickie to come out of the bathroom. Smoothing down his grey shirt he looked for his shoes. !I am nearly done I just can't get my zipper done up." She called out to him. "Shouldn't have had that doughnut for lunch a." Randy said a smile in his voice. "Ha de ha ha, no it's at the back and I can't reach it properly." She said back slightly annoyed. "Come out here and I can get it for you." Randy said waiting for the door to open. "Ok sure." She said opening the door and turning around so Randy could get the zipper. Randy looked down at the bare expanse of her back. He placed his hand on her lower back and pulled the zipper up into place. "There, why didn't you ask me to help you in the first place?" He said trying to shake the image of her bare back out of his mind that was until she turned around and he found that memory gone in place of the vision before him now. Her dress was black, tight in the body and flared out slightly in the skirt. It was low cut and had spaghetti straps over her shoulders. "Don't know I suppose I am just used to doing it myself, but in the match tonight I think I gave my shoulder a wrench." She said rotating the shoulder to emphasise her injury. "Ok so are we ready now?" He said looking at his watch and bending over to pull on his shoes which had been forgotten about when she came out of the bathroom. "Randy could you be wearing ay tighter pants?" Mickie giggled as the material strained over his buttocks. "Could you be wearing a tighter dress?" He shot back and she just stuck her tongue out at him. "Text the boys let them know to get themselves down stairs." Mickie said checking her bag to make sure she had everything. "bet Cody is still checking on his hair." Randy said getting out his phone. "oh I am so going to text that." He said with an evil grin as he sent the text.

Cody's phone went off and Ted noticed him frown. "What's up?" He asked slight concern in his voice. "Randy says they are headed down, and I am to stop checking my hair in the mirror it looks fine." Cody said with a scowl, but Ted burst in to laughter. "He knows you so well come on." Ted said grabbing Cody by the arm before the young man could argue. Mickie spied Jillian as soon as they walked in, she was at the bar talking with Rey. "Hey glad you guys could make it." Jillian said looking at her watch. "Sorry wardrobe malfunction." Randy replied with a smirk and Mickie slapped him in the chest. "Sorry but we are here now, who else is here?" Mickie said looking around and spotting John, Candice and Maria sitting in a booth. "Who hasn't I think we all needed this more than we thought." Jillian said and Mickie just nodded her head. "Thank God we all have a day off tomorrow." Jillian continued and then she spotted Michelle waving at her to come and join them on the dance floor. "Have a good evening, hopefully we can catch up later." She gave Mickie a hug and smiled at Randy then left . Randy saw Ted and Cody walking in and they came over to join them. "Hey guys managed to prise Cody away from the mirror then." Randy said grinning at his friends. "Ha Ha, shall we go sit with John he looks like he wants to talk with us?" Cody suggested changing the subject quickly. "Sure we have been keeping him somewhat out of the loop, we really should talk to him, who knows he may know something about Dave." Mickie said as they all went over to John's booth. "Mickie!" Maria screamed as she had not seen her fellow Diva for dome time and she grabbed her in such a tight hug Mickie was finding it hard to breath . "HI Ria." Mickie said pulling away from the excitable Diva but giving her a wide smile. "Hey guys." John said pointing at the seats opposite him. "Take a pew." They all sat down apart from Cody. "Hey I am off to the bar do you guys want anything?" He asked to replies of Beers please. Cody shook his head and went to the bar. As Cody left Mickie turned to John. "Long time no speak." She said to him, John smiled and raised his glass to her. "Too long honey, I know you guys have got things on right now though so don't feel to bad." He replied raising his beer to his lips. "Hey Ria I need to go to the bathroom, you coming?" Candice said getting up from her seat. "Sure I could go, you coming Mickie?" Maria said to the dark haired Diva. "I am ok thanks guys." Mickie said as the pair made their way to the bathroom and Cody came back. "Hey what did I miss." He said noticing the Diva's departure. "Tandem pit stop." Ted said nodding his head knowingly. "I see." Cody said and sat down handing out the beers. "I am glad actually I have been meaning to talk with you guys." John said leaning forward. The others around the table followed suit. "I know you guys are trying to figure out who has been behind these murders, Stephanie has told me to keep my ear to the ground as well, I have not gotten anything special, all I have managed to do is eliminate some people, I thought if we got together we could compare notes, you know see if we have some different names. I am assuming of course you have come to the same conclusion as me, that this is a wrestler, not some crew member or crazed fan." John said looking at each face in turn. "Yeah that's pretty much what we have been thinking." Randy said unsure how he should feel about this. "Ok well then agreed we will get together tomorrow, when we are not in such a public setting and have a good night." John said finishing off his beer. "Sounds like a good idea to me." Mickie said drinking her own beer and enjoying the smooth taste. Several drinks and an hour late Randy grabbed Mickie by the hand and pulled her on to her feet. "Come on you are going to dance with me." He said grinning at her. Ted and Cody were already on the floor getting down with Candice and Maria, even though their dancing technique left a lot to be desired they were having a good time. "ok but you'd better be careful those pants looks like they could split at any moment." She said grinning at him, and he just pulled her onto the dance floor and pulled her back against him. Mickie started bumping and grinding to the fast based filled music. They carried on dancing for what seemed like a life time. From rock to pop they literally danced the night away. Mickie and Randy decided that they had had enough, they were exhausted. Finding Ted and Cody they let them know they were headed off. "Night guys see you in the morning." Ted replied and Jillian hugged Mickie along with a few other Divas'. It wasn't early, a lot of the wrestlers had already left. Mickie spotted Dave he was still at the bar talking to Mark, and she caught his eye for a second. He winked at her and she didn't know how to react so she just waved good bye at him. "I am not sure about him." Mickie said to Randy as they rode up in the elevator. "Dave?" Randy said she knew she didn't need to mention his name Randy just knew. "Yeah one minute he is all nice and normal, the next he is giving me goose bumps and not in the good way." Stepping out of the elevator Randy opened the door to their hotel room. "Good that would be weird." Mickie slapped him on the chest again. "Hey watch the pecks I am going to end up with bruises here, how am I going to explain that?" He said pouting at her. "Tell them the truth that I beat you up. You know I could take you." Mickie said wiggling her eyebrows at him. "Oh is that a challenge Miss James." Randy said stepping closer to her and using his full height advantage. "sounded like one to me." She said back refusing to back away from him. Suddenly she was lifted up into the air. "Hey no fair." She shouted as she landed on the bed followed by Randy who started tickling her. "Oh stop." She cried out with laughter. "Say it." He said digging his fingers into her ribs. "Say what?" She gasped out. "Say Randy is the best and I quit." Mickie twisted and tried to get away. "Never." She said trying to fight him off but to no avail. "Stop please." Mickie said tears rolling down her face now as she tried to tickle him back. "Say it and I will." He said leaning over her. "Ok ok Randy is the best and I quit." She shouted and Randy stopped and looked down at her. He didn't think he had ever seen any thing more beautiful in his life. "Told you so." He said softly. "It wasn't a fair fight you're not ticklish." Mickie pouted at him. She looked into his eyes and could see this situation was about to turn serious, she was not sure how she felt about that. Did she like him, yes, did she want him, at the moment yes, but what would it do to their friendship. "Mickie I really want to kiss you." Randy said finally looking at her and she blushed. "Maybe you should then." She said as he moved his lips over hers. It was a sweet kiss, nothing demanding about it, it was soft and gentle and perfect and it made her heart jump. Randy pulled back and smiled at her. "We better stop now before I can't." He said taking hold of her hand. "Ok maybe when this is all over we could still spend time together?" She said sitting up next to him. "I would like that." He said kissing her lightly on the cheek and getting up to go over to his own bed. Mickie stood up and went to the bathroom. Quickly changing she got into bed and switched off the light. "Night Randy." She called to him. "Sweet dreams." He said back and Mickie closed her eyes.

The sound of the police sirens woke Mickie, she felt groggy, like she had only just drifted off. Looking out of the window she could see it was still dark. "What's going on?" Randy said sitting up in bed. "Not sure it sounds like police cars, and they are close." Mickie said turning on the light to look at the time. "It's only four in the morning, we have only been asleep for an hour." Mickie said rubbing her eyes. "No wonder I feel so refreshed." Randy said scowling. Just then his phone started ringing. "It's Ted." Randy said answering the call. "Yeah hi, what, when, oh god ok we will be right down, yeah I will, just stay where you are." Randy hung up and looked over at Mickie who was looking at him wide eyed. "What's happening?" She asked not know if she even wanted to know the answer. "Rey they found his body behind the hotel, he had been stabbed in the back." Randy said looking down at the floor then looking back up at Mickie. "I told Ted we would be right down." Mickie leapt out of bed suddenly not feeling so tired anymore and throwing on some jeans, not bothering to change her top. Randy did the same, but he also threw on a shirt. Running down the stairs the pair made their way to the lobby in record time. Candice and Maria were being comforted by Ted and Cody who were looking rather pale themselves. "Hey guys." Ted greeted. "Thanks for coming, we found him out there, we just went fir a walk and there he was against the wall." Ted said all in one breath. Randy put his arms around Ted and Maria. "It's ok I know what you mean." Randy said, as Mickie went to Cody who opened his arms so she could join him and Candice. "God this is horrible." Candice said placing her head on Mickie's shoulder. "I know sweetie, maybe we should all go and try to get some rest. Have the police finished with you guys?" Randy asked. "Yeah they said they would be coming back in the morning." Ted said stepping away from the embrace. "Are you girls going to be ok?" Randy asked as Maria and Candice clung on to each other. "Yeah we are rooming together." Maria answered whipping a tear from her cheek. "You can stay with us tonight if you want to." Cody offered and Candice took his hand. "That would be good." She said accepting on behalf of the both of them. "Take these girls up, I need to ask that cop some questions." Randy said quietly to the members of Legacy. "Ok see you in the morning." Cody said taking Maria's hand and leaving for the elevators. "You ok Mickie?" Randy asked looking at his petite companion. "Yeah more shock than anything I guess it will all hit me later." She said looking up at the Legend killer, not being able to believe that just over an hour ago they were having such a good time. "You up for coming with me?" He said and she just nodded taking his arm. Randy approached the cop and the man inclined his head at the pair. "What can I do for you sir?" He said looking at Mickie, and sending her a smile. "I was wondering if you could tell us what you have found out?" randy said putting his arm around Mickie. "I am afraid there is not much to tell you Mr Orton, we are just going over the crime scene now. We will be able to tell you more in the morning, we will be collecting statements then." The cop said making sure Randy knew the cop had recognised them. "Ok thank you." The cop smiled again at Mickie. "I am sorry for your loss, good night Mr Orton, Ms James." He said giving Mickie a final smile and walked off. Randy was slightly angry at the cops attitude, he was more interested in ogling Mickie than what they were going though. This had not gone unnoticed by Mickie either. "Don't worry about it Randy, I am sure we will learn something in the morning, though how I am going to sleep now is beyond me." She said pushing the button on the elevator for their floor. "I know what you mean its so unreal, I don't even feel anymore, it's like I have gotten used to hearing about one of our friends dying." Randy said feeling a mixture of guilt and relief. Opening their door Mickie sat down on her bed pulling off her jeans and sighed. "I feel so guilty." She said suddenly and Randy looked down at her. "Why?" He questioned sitting next to her and wrapping his arms around her. "if we had not had this party and just tried harder to find this killer then Rey would still be here." She said feeling like she should cry but there were no tears left. "I am feeling guilty too, but because I don't feel as sad, I should be sad, very sad Rey was a great guy, its like I have become numb." He said tilting her chin up to his face and looking at her. " I know what you mean when Beth died I cried until the tears ran out, when Kelly died I was sad for days, Jeff was such a shock for you I made sure I was there for you, now I feel as though I should be crying again, but I don't think I can." She said lying down with Randy and putting her head on his chest. "Stay here tonight." She said as she lent over to switch off the light. "Of course, we will figure this out Mickie, no one else will die. Tomorrow we can find out exactly what happened, then we will meet John and figure out which SOB is responsible for this." He said wrapping his arms around her and holding her close. "God I hope your right Randy, because the police have gotten no where and this guys seems to be one step ahead of us." Randy stroked Mickie's side in reassurance. "Then it will be our turn to out smart them won't it." He said with a sigh as he felt Mickie get more comfortable. "No more messing around with this now it's serious." Randy said not closing his eyes, but wanting Mickie to get some rest he had some serious thinking to do.

Hope you liked this chapter this story is full of surprises, I think I am going to start begging for reviews pleas hit that button and tell me what you think. 5 more reviews and I will update, I am not greedy ta x


	6. Chapter 6

Here as promised chapter six, I am working flat out to get this story copied up, think I am on my way to carpel tunnel syndrome any way enjoy.

Randy was glad Mickie could sleep, he had know she had not been sleeping much since Jeff's death and his own nightmares. She was curled up against his side the palm of her hand rested against his heart. As if the beating of it alone was keeping her in her own dreamland. Randy knew he had to do something about this latest killing. It was odd Rey was a nice guy well liked, he had no connection to the other murders, his name had never been mentioned in any conversation he had or come up on the radar as a suspect. For good reason now obviously, Randy almost laughed as he realised this, but not only would he wake Mickie up, but it was very wrong to laugh at someone's death. Had it really come to this, that the death of one of his colleagues was becoming a joke, he hoped not, but he did realise that he was getting used to it. Randy's own past had been littered with destruction, some of it he regretted, if he could have chosen a different path he would have done. It was too late now to take back what was history, but the future was a different story, now was his chance to make up for all his mistakes. He was going to get into the killers mind, a mind he had once before danced with, he was once again going to go to the darkness and identify this killers motives, he just hoped he would come back.

Mickie awoke to bright sunlight and the smell of fresh coffee. "Hi she smiled at Randy who was offering her a cup. "Morning or should I say afternoon." Randy said with a slight smirk. "You're kidding me." Mickie said grabbing her phone of the bedside table and checking the time. "12:10pm oh my god I have slept half the day away why didn't you wake me?" she said taking a sip of her coffee and shaking the sleep out of her head. "You needed the rest, plus we didn't go to bed until nearly 5am so you have not actually been asleep that long. Anyway, the police didn't want us until five and I rang John we are meeting with him at 1:30 so you have plenty of time for a shower." Randy said drinking his own coffee and enjoying the way it revived his tired brain. "Wow you have been busy, how long have you been up?" Mickie said getting up and running her fingers though her tangled hair. "About an hour, so don't feel too bad, I rang Vince and he gave me the information he has on Rey's death, I will fill you in at our meeting with John." Randy said watching the Diva collect her towel ready for her shower. "Ok are Ted and Cody going to be there?" Mickie said turning to him and giving him a sad smile. "No they are still with the police, then they are going to take the girls to lunch, I think they need them more right now." Randy said finishing off his coffee and throwing the empty cup in the trash. "I bet I know I didn't want to be alone after Beth's death." Mickie said opening the bathroom door. "Wont be long, where are we meeting John?" She said looking back at her room mate. "At a little café just down the road, away from preying eyes." Randy said opening his wardrobe and looking for something to wear. "Ok see you in a minute." Mickie said smiling at him then disappearing into the bathroom. Not a second later Randy heard the shower turn on and he was glad she was coping ok with this latest death. Mickie stood under the spray, she felt like a zombie as though her body had shut off her emotions to protect her, but she didn't like this feeling it left her with. She showered quickly and dried herself, throwing a towel around her body she walked out of the bathroom hoping this meeting with John would make her feel again, even if it was anger and pain she would settle for that right now.

Entering the café Randy spotted John in the back, he had gotten them a booth, he smiled at them as they approached, but it was a smile of sadness. "Hi guys, please sit." He said gesturing to the seat opposite him. "I am sorry we are meeting under these circumstances." He said offering them both a hand and each taking one. Randy and Mickie tried to offer John some comfort, out of all of them John was the one closets to Rey, Mickie could tell the Champ was taking his death hard. "I can't believe he is gone, we were having so much fun last night, we let our guard down and the killer was watching." John said getting straight down to business. "I agree, I think this guy is far cleverer than we ever gave them credit for." Randy said glancing at Mickie then back at John. "Ok here is my theory." John said sitting back and resting his hands in front of him. Just before he jot chance to speak, a waitress came over to take their drinks order. They were all polite, she did not realise what they had been about to discuss. The woman took the order quickly and left she seemed nervous around them. Mickie was not surprised, there had been a lot of press surrounding the deaths and now this latest one last night right down the road from where this lady worked, she had a right to be worried. "I think she just fancied you guys." Mickie said trying to lighten the mood. "It did earn her a pair of smiles but John's face soon fell back to sad. "ok I have two working theories right now." John began sitting more forward in his chair. "Number one, this guy, and I do think it's a man, has snapped, these killings are just random, whoever he has been able to get alone, the connection between Jeff and Kelly was just a coincidence." He paused to gauge the others reactions. "This will make him hard to catch no real motive, no connection to the victims other than he works with them, however if it's his mind that has gone he will start to make mistakes and will be easier to spot as he starts to unravel." He could see Randy nodding he was probably the only one round this table who knew what that feeling was like. "Then there is theory two, there is a connection to each of these victims, Beth's death was a trial to see if he could get away with it, someone who wronged him and ended up paying the ultimate price. When he discovered he was in the clear he went after someone else who had crossed him. I suspect that he was also with or wanted to be with Kelly, he knew about the affair and killed Jeff out of jealousy. I think Rey therefore either saw something or knew something he shouldn't have and could have opened up this whole thing." John paused taking a sip of his drink his throat had gotten dry and he was fighting back tears thinking of his friend. "We had pretty much come to the same conclusion, I think we are leaning towards theory two." Randy said looking at Mickie who just nodded her head. "The thing that is puzzling me is what was the thing Rey could have known that got him killed, as far as I knew he wasn't even around when Jeff was killed, and he was in the back with you john when Kelly was murdered, if he saw something he surely would have told the police?" Mickie said looking at John who shook his head. "I don't know it was just a theory, maybe he saw something last night, maybe it was more random than we think, but something is telling me this guy knows who he is going to kill well in advance, he just needs to wait for the opportunity." John said picking up the menu, feeling hungry for the first time since Rey's death. "I think so to, no finger prints, no witnesses it screams planned. The notes that were left they all seemed to suggest that these guys were the targets." Randy said finally deciding to tell them what Vince had told him on the phone this morning. "What is it Randy was another note found on Rey?" Mickie said tapping her nails on her glass. "Yeah there was." He said looking at John then over to Mickie. "It said Justice." Randy said letting out a rush of air and John sat back. "What's that supposed to mean?" John said and he could feel his anger rising. "I think it refers to the way in which John was killed, being stabbed in the back literally." Randy said looking at the table. "You think Rey betrayed this guy in some way?" Mickie asked keeping her voice calm, noticing that John was on the verge of hitting something. "I am not sure but the killer obviously did, which follows your theory that Rey knew something." Randy said carefully. "Yeah your right, I can't believe Rey would sit on something that could have got this guy put away, but maybe he did do something which angered him in some other respect, like Kelly, maybe he was the one who told him about her having an affair with Jeff, or kept it secret, God this is such a mess.

, I'm hungry." John said calling the waitress over and Mickie and Randy allowed John to change the subject. The rest of their lunch was filled with stories of their fallen colleagues, of the good times they had together.

Finally walking back to the hotel John handed Randy a list of people he was able to rule out of the killings. "This is great we can go over it later and maybe add to it, the more we can narrow down the suspects the better. I am sure the police have a better list though, they have spoken to everyone." Randy said glancing down at the list and spotting his and Mickie's names at the top. "I know but at least we might be able to work out who we can talk to." John said opening the lobby door and allowing them to pass first. "I have a meeting with Stephanie I am going to tell her what I have told you, hopefully we can get this guy soon, and when we do I am going to kill him with my bare hands." John said and Mickie placed her hand on his arm. "Don't think like that John, you would be no better than him, he will get what's coming to him." Mickie said a small tear in her eyes, she knew where John was coming from, but it did none of them any good to harbour thoughts of revenge. "I know I am just so angry right now, maybe Stephanie will finally shut us down." John said finally with a wave as he went to his meeting. "What time is it?" Mickie said turning to Randy. "Its three. Maybe we should go and see Ted and Cody fill them in before we go to the police." Randy said not believing where the time had gone. Randy headed off towards the Elevators Mickie followed him. "Yeah it will be good to see them it has been to quite round here." Mickie said offering Randy a genuine smile at the thought of seeing the boys.

Legacy was alone in their room when Randy and Mickie got there. The Diva's had gone shopping with some of the other Diva's and were starting to get over the shock of last night events. Randy filled the boys in on their conversation with John. The group talked over what had been said and got out the list that John had given them. Cody got a pen and Ted grabbed some paper sitting with it on his lap he wrote down the names of all the people who both they and John had eliminated as suspects. "Ok the manes are. Candice, Melina, Maria, Alicia, hey that's all the Diva's." Randy piped in. "Not quite Jillian." Mickie said shaking her head. How could Randy forget about the loud blonde? "No we have her on our list." Cody said and Ted put her name down too. "Ok so john was right this is a guy. Who else do we have?" Mickie said "Well Matt, CMPunk, Triple H, Kofi Kingston, Umaga, John Morison, The Undertaker and Kane. Ted said felling positive but scared at the same time, were they about too figure out who could have done this. "Ok there is Batista." Mickie offered now it was time to move on to people who could have done it. Randy was not convinced it was him but his name had to go down. "Ok what about Edge?" Cody offered. The R rated superstar had not been on Raw that long and tended to keep to himself. "You know there is a shout we have not thought of him until now." Randy said smiling at Cody. "Oh I know what about Dolph Ziegler?" Ted said looking around for permission to write his name down. "Yeah he is cocky enough." Mickie said with a knowing glance. Randy would have to ask her about that later, but this was not the time. "Anyone else?" Randy said racking his brains for any one else with out an alibi. "Yeah what about Chris Jeherico?" Cody suggested, thinking that was all of them everyone else was accounted for. "I think that is everyone unless we put all crew down." Randy said going though all the names on the list. "We can't rule them out for sure." Mickie said and Ted did write it down. "Wow only four names that narrows the field." Ted said handing Randy the piece of paper that he was going to give to the police. Hopefully they would help the investigation to move forward. "Thanks guys we better go, we have to be at the police station in less than an hour." Randy said standing up and Mickie followed him out of the door leaving Ted and Cody alone. "I don't know about you but I am starting to get worried about all of this." Cody confided in his best friend. "Yeah I know what you mean, if the killer found out what we were doing we would be next on the list for sure." Ted said leaning back on his bed. "Yeah and Batista already knows something, if it's him we are in trouble." Cody said getting up and pacing the room. "Look we just have to stick together, we watch our backs and we will be fine, even some crazy guy won't try to take both of us." Ted said watching his friend pace. "its Mickie I am worried about, take out Randy and she is a sitting duck." Cody said eventually sitting on his own bed. "I know I have thought about that, and I am sure Randy has too, we just need to all stack together as much as possible, it's all we have right now." Ted said knowing Mickie would not be happy if she knew they were keeping a special eye on her. "If Mickie knew we were planning this she would be so pissed" Cody said a smile touching his lips. "I know she hates to be thought of as the girl." Ted added grinning back at Cody. "Well we will still need to keep our eyes peeled." Cody said lying on his bed intending on taking a quick nap before dinner.

Randy and Mickie had finished with the police. They had been grateful for the information, but as Randy had suspected they had already pretty much came to the same conclusion. They were starting to question people more thoroughly, but they were due to leave soon. "We only have one more day in this city, what happens then, new police force, ones that are not familiar with the case." Mickie said feeling slightly angry at having talked about this all day and having gotten no where. "I am sure the police in Atlanta will be fully informed." Randy said, Georgia was their next destination after tomorrow night Raw. Stepping out of the police station Mickie and Randy were suddenly bathed in flash bulbs. "Hey Mickie any thoughts on the recent killings?" One reporter shoved the microphone in the Diva's direction. Momentarily caught off guard Mickie just chocked on her words. "No comment." Randy stepped in putting his arm around Mickie and steering her towards the car. "The world is in shock Mr. Orton and you have nothing to say?" One guy said looking rather annoyed. "We are shocked and upset deeply, but a statement has been issued and it reflects all out thoughts." Randy said biting out his words. Mickie was finally coming back to herself and she turned round to look at the gaggle of reporters. "Look we have all suffered a tremendous loss, not just us but the WWE universe as well, and they will all be missed, but we know as much as you do, and do you know that is kind of scary." Mickie said opening the car door and climbing in. "That was horrible, how do they do that job?" Mickie said to Randy who was closing his door on the barrage of questions. "I don't know I suppose they feel like they have the right to know, and I guess they do." Randy said driving off to the hotel. "Lets het the boys and go get some dinner, I think we just need to carry on the best we can or we wont carry on at all." Mickie was shocked by his words but she did agree with him. How could you go on with this horror hanging over them, but they had so far and would continue to do so.

Raw had gone off without a hitch and now Legacy and Mickie were sitting in their locker room getting all of their stuff together, they had a flight at seven in the morning and everything had to be cleared out for the next show. "Wow you know I have never been so happy to leave a place." Cody said stuffing his last age of Orton t-shirt in his bag. "I know what you mean this place gives me the creeps." Ted said picking up his bag and hauling it on to his shoulder. Mickie had been quite and Randy had other things on his mind. "Let's just get out of here." Randy said opening the door for Mickie the boys following them out Randy looked down the corridor they were not the last to leave by any means and there was a lot of activity going on. "It's all coming down." Mickie said as she watched the crew remove the posters and the lighting structures. Randy thought she wasn't just talking about the set. "Hey guys wait up." A deep voice came from behind them. Randy turned round to see Mark heading towards them carrying a rather large bag. "Hey Mark, it's been ages." The Undertaker was not one to associate much with the others, but he was a nice guy, softly spoken, but just like to keep to himself. Mickie smiled up at him as he looked down at her. "How are you holding up Mickie?" He asked her as they all walked to the car park together. "Not too bad, it's almost too much to take in." She said as he opened the door for her. "Thank you, do you have someone to ride with?" She asked not wanting to leave him alone. "Yeah I am good thanks, I think they are already waiting for me in the car, I forgot my hat." He said with a grin. "Oh can't go without that man." Ted said offering Mark hi hand to shake. "Too right man that's the best bit." He said taking Te's hand and shaking it. "See you guys on the plane, keep safe yeah." He said as he walked off to a black sedan and got in with one final wave.

Ok lots of exposition in this one guys wonder if you have worked it out yet I will give you a clue you will never get it, you are probably so far from the field you can't even see the tree. Ha Ha any way let me know what you think and hit the review button, come on you know you want to ta x


	7. Chapter 7

Ok I am now really starting to go cross eyed but I need to get this done or I am going to drive myself crazy let alone you guys.

On with it

Atlanta was a beautiful city. Mickie had been here once before it was a flying visit and she had not seen much f it. This time however she felt like locking herself away in her room. "Come on Mickie let's go to dinner, I am sure Ted's bad jokes will cheer you up." Randy said trying to get the Diva in the party mood. "I know and I will come I am just tired." Mickie said, the early flight combined with the lack of sleeping she had had over the past few weeks were finally catching up with her. "Well get in the shower then or it will be breakfast not dinner." Randy said shoeing her into the bathroom. "Ok I am going." Mickie helping the smile that appeared on her face, she could always smile when she was with him. He seemed to be the only one who could make her feel anything at the moment, she knew she had to at least smile when she could. They were dressed and ready in forty minutes and they met the rest of Legacy in the lobby. "Hey who is this fine looking young woman you have found Randy?" Ted said smiling at Mickie who had put on a pair of jeans and a pretty shear top with matching bra. "Ha ha Ted get some new lines honey." She said and she gave him a playful smile. She loved Ted he could always make her laugh, and even though she knew he secretly fancied her he would never step over the line he valued their friendship too much. "Hey you know this place is famous for its sea food, I am so hungry I could eat a whole shark." Cody said getting in the taxi and sliding over to let the others in. "I think I have seen you eat a whole shark fat boy." Ted said giving Cody a poke in the stomach. Cody just raised his eyebrows at him. "You can talk Mr whole pack of chips to yourself." Cody said and grinned back at Ted as if to say they know all your secrets now. Mickie let out a small giggle, she did feel better around her boys. Pulling up to the restaurant they all got out and were escorted to a lovely table in the back, Mickie could feel this was going to be a good evening, and even if she only had one more it would be enough for now. They could think about tomorrow when it comes.

The meal was great the company was better. Mickie had almost forgotten about the tragedy surrounding them. Almost, but not quite something would be said and it would remind her of the people they had lost, she wondered if anyone else noticed this, but she chose to stay quite, tonight was for the living and she knew none of them would have wanted everyone sitting in their rooms crying for the rest if their lives. She knew if she was next she would want her friends to live their lives. Getting back to their room Randy collapsed on his bed and held his stomach. "I am so full." He said looking at Mickie and pulling a face. "I told you not to have desert but did you listen No." She said sitting on her own bed. "I know but it was so worth it." He said putting his hands under his head. "Well stop complaining then, but might I suggest we go down to the gym first thing in the morning." She said getting up and heading to the bathroom. "Deal but for now I am going to stay right here." Randy said closing his eyes. "You will regret that in the morning when you wake up in wrinkly clothes." She said giving him a grin. "I'll take the chance." He said not opening his eyes. The next thing he knew a damp towel landed on his face. "Get changed." Mickie said from the door way. With an exasperated sigh Randy got up and got changed. Mickie was very used to sleeping in hotels, this bed was much like any other soft thick duvet, bed not to hard, not to soft, but no bed was quite like her own. She thought this was a good thing, it made going home just that bit more special. Mickie was closing her eyes when she heard Randy speak. "I think I might have got inside this guys head." Mickie was confused, this was coming from no where, and they had not talked about this all night. "I know we were not going to mention it tonight but I just have to talk this out with you." Randy said, he sounded like he really needed to talk about this. Getting up and climbing in beside him Mickie looked at him. "Ok honey what have you found out. "The other night after Rey died I couldn't sleep, you looked so peaceful so I decided to go back and revisit my dark days, get into this killers head. I did." Mickie was slightly worried, how had he not told her this before. "Why did you wait till now to tell me?" Mickie asked, hoping it was not because he didn't trust her. "I don't know I just didn't know how you might react to something like this." Randy replied lying on his side so he was facing her. "Oh I see, look I know you have not had the cleanest past, but I would never think that you are capable of something like this that you would ever want to hurt some one like that." Mickie said taking hold of his hand. "Ok well this is what I got from it." He stated and Mickie kept quite waiting for him to continue. "I think the killer was in love with Kelly, Jeff was revenge, Beth was practice and Rey was collateral damage, the person he will go after next is the person he thinks is either closest to finding him, or someone who was close to Kelly." Randy looked at Mickie trying to gauge her reaction. "You worked all of this out yourself. Wow Randy, you know some times the way that brain works of yours its scares me." Mickie said keeping hold of his hand and giving it a squeeze. "Thank you now we have to put this information to good use." He said as she let go of his hand and started to get out of bed. "We can go to the gym in the morning and do some digging we can get Ted and Cody on to it." He said lying down suddenly feeling exhausted. "Yeah we can work this out tomorrow for now I am about ready to fall over." Mickie said climbing back into her own bed and letting sleep claim her body.

In the morning all of Legacy plus Mickie were in the gym, they had hired the ring and were alone in the room. "So we need to search for clues." Ted said stretching and warming up. "Yeah we need to know which one had the obsession with Kelly, I think that is the key." Randy said looking back at his friends. "Ok so how are we going to do that?" Cody asked walking around the ring, and eyeing up Randy who he was going to spa with. "We need to get into their rooms, their bags any place they maybe keeping photos, letters anything that might indicate they were seeing Kelly." Mickie said from the ring apron, while warming up. "Ok how the hell are we going to do that?" Cody said looking at her and forgetting about Randy for a second until he found himself on the matt. "Hey I wasn't ready." He complained getting up and looked at a smirking Randy. "We are going to do it by using cunning and planning." He said giving Cody time to recover from his RKO. "Great but first lets get on with this I can't wait to kick Mickie's arse." Ted said looking at Mickie and trying to look threatening. He just got a tongue poked at him, he couldn't help but smile. Randy and Cody were working on their moves for a tag team match they had on raw Monday night, they decided to throw people off by using each others moves. "Hey why can't I do the RKO." Ted whined. "Because Mickie is going to show you her DDT that's why." Randy said going though the motions with Cody. "Yeah that's if he can handle it." Mickie said grinning at the superstar. "Ha ha like I couldn't handle a girls move." He said but secretly he knew it was a good move, not that he would ever tell her that. "We shall see" Mickie said just looking at him knowingly. It seemed like they had been in the gym for ages, moves rehearsed and perfected they were just about to pack up when Dave and Mark came in. "Hey guys" Mark greeted as he threw his bag on the bench. "We are just leaving so it's all your boys." Ted said giving Dave and Mark a smile. "Cool see you guys tomorrow at the show." Mark said pulling off his shirt and climbing the steps into the ring. "Yeah bright and early I think Vince scheduled this meeting for eight am. I didn't even know there was an eight am" Dave said with a grin. Mickie couldn't help but smile back. This was the Dave she knew and she couldn't ever think of him as a killer. She and the boys made their way back to their rooms with only one thing on their minds. "God Ted you stink." Cody said as they all got in the elevator. "I think you will find it smelt before I got in here." Ted said as the door closed. "I think we could all use a shower." Mickie said as the lift ascended. "I know why don't we meet in our room, one hour and get some room service, we can discuss how we are going to get our evidence then." Randy said as the doors opened to let them out. "Ok sounds like a plan see you in an hour." Cody said as both he and Ted went to their room. Mickie let Randy use the shower first, she had to ring Melina, she had not spoken to her friend in a while and she wanted to see how she was doing. If she was planning on coming back anytime soon. "Hey honey how are you doing?" Mickie said as Melina answered. "Not bad I have been watching the news, I can't believe what is going on." She said and Mickie could here the disbelief in her friends' voice. "I know it is getting pretty crazy around here. It's hard to describe , its almost like I am used to it now." Mickie said confiding in her friend, she didn't realise till now how much she had missed Melina. "I bet, it was bad enough loosing Beth and Kelly, but now Jeff and Rey what the hell is going on?" Melina said, but it was a rhetorical question, which was a good thing because Mickie didn't have and answer for her. "Hey Mel do you know if anyone was having a relationship with Kelly?" Mickie said realising that if anyone knew it would be her best friend. "I knew she was friendly with Jeff. I think they had a thing, as for anyone else I don't know it was something she was oddly quite about." Melina said wondering what that had to do with anything. "Ok we were just wondering as Jeff was next to die there was some connection." Mickie said not wanting to get her friend to worried. "Oh I see, well not as far as I know but I wouldn't rule anything out." Melina said catching on. "so when are you going to come back?" Mickie asked her changing the subject. "Oh I should be back when you get to Denver, as much as I am worried about coming back I am going crazy around the house." Melina said. Denver was the next city on their schedule and Mickie was glad she would see her friend at the begging of next week. "That's great, look I had better go I have to grab a shower, now that Randy has finally vacated it." Mickie said a smile coming to her voice. "You and Randy when did that happen?" Melina asked the happiness evident in her voice. "It's not it's the buddy thing, we have been like this ever since Kelly you know." Mickie said wanting to avoid that particular can of worms. "Oh ok, well I will call you when I get back." Melina said not wanting to go though all of that and they said their good byes. "Hey how's Mel?" Randy asked running a towel though his hair. "Not bad she will be joining us in Denver." Mickie said trying not to look at his bare chest. "That's cool, showers free." Randy said grinning at her. "Are you trying to say I smell?" She smiled at him heading off for the bathroom. "Yeah I am what are you going to do about it?" He said grinning at her. "You'll find out." She said shutting the bathroom door. Randy didn't know what to say so he shrugged and hoped it would have something to do with being held down underneath her.

Mickie came out of the bathroom in a towel as she had forgotten to bring her change of clothes, she was however surprised to find the room empty. Looking around she spotted a note on the table. 'Gone to fetch the boys, be dressed when we get back, I don't want them getting an eyeful.' There was a smiley face underneath and Mickie had to smile at his note. Just as she was about to grab her clothes the door opened. "Mickie what did I tell you, boys cover up your eyes your too young." Randy said mock covering Cody and Ted's eyes. "Knock it off, I am sure I have more on display in the ring." Mickie said picking up her clothes and heading back to the bathroom. "it's fine you can have lunch in that if you want to." Ted called and the others grinned at him. "Perv" Mickie said before closing the door. Ted just sulked and sat at the table picking up one of the menus for the hotel's room service. When Mickie finally joined them having dried her hair everyone had chosen. "I will get the duck salad." Mickie said giving the menu a quick once over, she wasn't feeling that hungry and the boys were waiting. Randy called the order in and they said it would be twenty minutes. "Good that gives us plenty of time to work out what we are going to do." Randy said sitting back at the table with the others. "Yeah we have been talking about that. Getting into their lockers at work wont be hard, we just wait until they are in a match and sneak in. Their rooms however that's a different story, that's going to take a distraction." Ted said playing with the table cloth. "Ok so what about me and Mickie invite Dave and Adam for a drink tonight, then you two can get into their rooms, it will seem a bit weird as we have not really spoken to them in a while, but we can say we want to talk to them about the murders, that should peek their interest enough to want to come." Randy said looking to the others for approval. "Yeah it could work, but how are we going to get into their rooms?" Cody said as their was a knock at the door. Mickie jumped then laughed at her reaction. "Are room service, I forgot they were coming." She said thinking of just how silly she must have looked. Cody got up and opened the door. Thanking the waiter and giving him a tip, he brought their lunch over to the table. As general ides flew about how to get into the rooms, asking reception was out, the staff were under strict instructions not to hand out keys to any one other than the registered occupier. "Ok what about Vince, can we get him to get us the keys?" Ted said round a mouthful of club sandwich. "Hey dude I wanted the news not the weather." Cody said whipping a piece of bread off his cheek. Mickie giggled at Cody's face. "Sorry man." Ted apologised his mouth now devoid of food. "Ok how about we steal the keys at the arena then me and Mickie get them to come for a drink before they go back to their rooms." Randy suggested and Mickie said. "Looks like that's what we have to do, that or we just ask them." She said half smiling but knowing that this was going to be dangerous. "Ok so as soon as we get there tomorrow we have to make friends with Adam and Dave make sure they think we are just being friendly." Randy said looking at Mickie. "How friendly?" She asked with an eyebrow raised. "A little flirting couldn't hurt." Randy said as much as he didn't want to see Mickie draping herself over other men he knew it was all fake. "Ok but you know I don't kiss on the first date." Mickie said playfully and Randy smiled at her. "Ok it's settled. Boys you know what you have to do, be quick in and out then meet us in the bar, we can slip their keys back then they won't suspect anything." Randy said making it sound so much easier than he knew it would be. "What if they don't want to come for a drink with us?" Mickie said knowing it was not what the guys wanted to here but it needed to be said. "We will have to try and plan it for another night, but we have to do as much as possible to persuade them." Randy said tidying up the remains of their lunch. For the rest of the day they just hung around Randy and Mickie's room. They all decided they could do with a swim being a nice day they used the open air pool. Too their excitement Adam and Dave were already there. Mickie went over to them, towel thrown over her shoulder, her brown bikini not leaving much to the imagination. "Hey guys, how are you doing?" Mickie said standing between their sun beds. "Not bad you're looking good Mickie." Adam said giving her the once over. "Thank you, tan is coming along nicely." She said looking at Adam and smiling at him. She could do flirty with the best of them if she had to. Placing her towel down on the sun bed next to Dave's it was Randy's cue to come and join her. "Hey guy's how's it hanging?" He said walking up to the group and settling down next to Mickie's sun lounger. "Not bad Randy, how about you?" Dave said regarding Randy carefully, he thought they were going to have a nice time with Mickie for a change. "Good man I thought I might have a dip." He said giving Mickie a covert wink. "You coming Mick?" Randy said knowing the answer full well. "Nah I think I will sit here for a while in the sun, I will be in later though when I get too hot." She said taking out her sun cream and snapping off the cap. "Ok keep an eye on her for me will you guys?" Randy said alluding to the fact that they were all still in danger from a killer. "No problem." Adam said slightly distracted by Mickie rubbing sun cream up her legs. "Want some help doing your back?" Dave offered, Mickie smiled at him and handed him the bottle. "Sure thanks." She said not really enjoying the feeling of his hands on her skin, knowing they could be the hands of a killer, but also knowing this needed to be done, plus he was hardly likely to try anything here. "Any way I have been meaning to look you guys out." Mickie said as Dave finished her back. "Oh yeah?" Adam said intrigued. "Yeah me and Randy wanted to have a get together with you guys, we have found out some interesting things about these murders, and we were wondering if you guys would like to help us." Mickie said trying to gauge their reactions. "Cool I'm in." Adam said, Dave looked over at her then glanced at Randy who was doing laps. "Yeah sure it's about time we did something constructive." He said offering Mickie a smile. "That's great what about drinks straight after tomorrows show?" She said thinking this was easier than she thought it would be. "Yeah sure where?" Dave asked, Adam just nodded. "Hotel bar?" Mickie suggested and again they both just nodded. "Only don't tell anyone else, we don't want to many people getting wind of what we are doing, if the killer finds out we could be next on their list." Mickie said lowering her voice and leaning forward. "Course." They both agreed and Mickie smiled at them. "It's a date." She said placing her sun glasses on her face and lying back in the sun. That was the cue for Legacy to come in. Running into the pool splashing all three wrestlers and getting them wet, making Mickie angry enough to jump into the pool and start a splash fight, making it look like she wasn't really trying to escape. "Is it on?" Randy asked her as he caught hold of her and restrained her from splashing him. "Yeah tomorrow after Raw." She said slipping away from him and giving him a mouthful of water for his trouble. They all had a good time in the pool that afternoon, even Adam and Dave joined in to make teams foe water volley ball. Mickie couldn't believe she might be in the pool with a killer, it felt like old times. For now she just enjoyed the company of her friends, the hard work would start tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

Ok we are getting in to it now enjoy

Waking up on the day of Raw Mickie normally felt excited, but not today, today she just felt nervous. A lot was riding on their success or failure, in fact it could be a matter of life or death. Turning over on her side, she saw the sun was barely above the horizon, she and set her alarm for six, wanting to get up and in the shower before Randy woke up. Getting up quietly she headed for the bathroom looking forward to a nice long hot shower. Randy kept his eyes closed, he knew she had gotten up early on purpose so that she could be alone for a while. He chose not to disappoint her, she had had no alone time for a long time now and Randy knew that she valued it, he was not adverse to being alone with his thoughts or just a good book himself. He knew Mickie was thinking about tonight, how could she not be, it had been the only thing on his mind since they had arranged it yesterday. She needed to sort all this out in her head, and then he was sure she would discuss it with him. Mickie let the water wake her up, she used her lemon shampoo, the fragrance always invigorated her after all she did have a match tonight against Maria and she wanted to win. Stepping out of the shower she could here movement from the other room and she knew Randy was up. Well they did have a meeting at eight and it was just before seven. "I am nearly done." Mickie called out as she quickly towel dried her hair and wrapped a larger one around her body. Coming out into the main room she felt a cool breeze and she shivered slightly. "Morning." Randy said trying not to focus on her towel clad body. "Hey there you better get a move on or we are going to be late." Mickie said as she noticed him purposely not looking at her. "Yeah won't be a second, unlike you I don't try to disappear down the plug hole when I have a shower." He said grinning at her to make sure she knew he was kidding. "No you're quite content to wallow in your own smell." She smiled back at him and poked her tongue out. Randy let out a scoff and went in to the bathroom.

Ted and Cody were already in their seats when Randy and Mickie walked in, in fact all the Raw roster were, thankfully Vince and Stephanie were not there yet. "Late much?" Ted whispered to them. "Ha not my fault this time Randy took ages in the shower." Mickie said looking at her tall companion. "Figures." Cody smiled at her. Before Randy could defend himself Vince and Stephanie came in. "Morning all." Vince started and they all sat down. "I don't have to tell you guys about what has been going on but I do have something's I need to discuss about security at tonight's show. Vince got out his papers from his briefcase. "The Atlanta police will be here on site all day, they will be conducting locker room searches, random spot checks on bags and will be escorting your guys around the arena. You must when not competing remain in your locker rooms, there will be no exceptions." Vince said looking around at the unhappy faces. "How are we supposed to prepare for a match if we can't go anywhere?" Dave asked crossing his arms. "I know some of you have your rituals, but I am afraid I am much more concerned with you staying alive." Vince said looking around to see if there were anymore questions. "I am sure I want any cop examining my smalls." Alicia said not looking happy at all about the situation. "Well it's just something you will have to live with." Stephanie piped up, she had not said anything all meeting, until now she had been looking over at Mickie who was looking right back. "What about the backstage pieces, wont it look a little weird with deserted corridors?" Mickie said not taking her eyes off Stephanie. "We sort that out when we get there, they will have to be set up carefully, we may even need to pre record them." Vince said but he didn't sound too happy about that, as it meant they could do no after match interviews. "Is there anything else?" Vince asked standing up, as he saw no other questions he walked out of the room, but Stephanie stayed behind and spoke with Hunter. Mickie knew that they had to talk to Stephanie, this arrangement was going to throw their plans right out the window. Randy was one step ahead of her though, he and made his way over to the couple as the others all left the room. "Hi guys" Stephanie said as she turned to face them. "We need to talk." Randy said looking at the woman trying to convey its importance. "Ok Hunter knows everything so go ahead." Randy sighed, but he continued, he knew he could trust Hunter even if he didn't like him very much. "We need to get into Dave and Adams locker room to steal their hotel keys so we can look around." Stephanie looked stunned for a second then said. "Ok why do you need their keys?" Mickie stepped forward and put her hand on the taller woman's arm. "We have narrowed down the suspects, we know whoever is killing our friends is someone who was in a relationship with Kelly or wanted to be, the others were just revenge and collateral damage, we need to know if these guys have photos of her letters, clothes." She said looking Stephanie in the eyes. Stephanie could not believe the police had not picked up on this, that these wrestlers were closer to finding this killer than they were. "Ok I can get you guys the keys, who do I need to give them to?" Stephanie looked around at the small group. "That would be us" Ted said pointing to himself and Cody. "We are going in while Randy and Mickie distract them." Cody elaborated. "We also need to get into their locker rooms to check their bags." Randy asked and looked at Hunter who spoke up first. "I think I know how we can do that. We can do a segment with Ted and Cody smashing up the locker room, as a warning to stay away from you Randy." Randy had to admit it was a good idea, thank god Dave and Adam were sharing a locker room right now. "That's great thank you." Mickie said smiling at the couple. "We want this solved, its no good for anyone to be living like this." Stephanie said looking at the floor then back up at Mickie. "You guys be careful ok." She said looking at all four faces, then all four made their way back to the hotel. All that was left to do now was wait for tonight when they could put their plan into action.

Five o'clock came and Mickie was in the Legacy locker room, Stephanie had already been round and given the boys the room keys. Ted and Cody were off in a Tag team match against Johnny and Dolph, who ever thought those two would get along. She thought to herself smiling. "What are you grinning about Ted and Cody are loosing." Randy said noticing her smile. "Oh I was just thinking about Johnny and Dolph getting along. Its not good about Ted and Cody I am sure when Ted gets back in he will kick some arse." Randy just nodded it was pretty funny. Finally Ted did get back in and he kicked Dolph's arse for the win. "Yes at last they finally got one over on those two. Randy said punching the air. "Ok calm down." Mickie said amused at his reaction. Ted and Cody would not be coming back yet as they had to go straight back to filming the locker room scene, they needed the extra time to do some snooping around but Adam and Dave were told it was for lighting. "You think they will find anything?" Randy said suddenly throwing Mickie out of her thoughts. "On one hand I hope so, on the other I hope they don't, it's so hard when you are talking about people who are your friends." Mickie said and Randy knew how she was feeling. "I know I want to put and end to all of this, but to think it is one of those guys it makes me feel sick." Randy replied as a knock came at the door. "Come in." Mickie called "Miss James I am here to take you to your match." A young cop said blushing at her. "Ok thanks." Mickie said ignoring the looks he was giving her, she was used to it. "Ok I am going to teach Maria a lesson, catch you later." Mickie said winking at Randy and heading off. Randy was sure Mickie would win, Maria was no match for her and he was going to enjoy watching it. He was however aware he was now on his own, there was a cop stationed at the end of the hall and no one was allowed to walk around, but Randy couldn't help but to hope Ted and Cody got back soon.

Ted and Cody were looking through Dave's and Adams belongings. "Anything?" Ted asked as he closed Dave's bag. "Nope nothing." Cody replied standing up with a sigh. "me either, it was unlikely they would be keeping anything here." Ted said as the door opened and the camera crew walked in. "Show time." Ted said smiling broadly. The boys began to throw things around, ripping up fake clothes and smashing the mirror, covering the floor with one of the guy's shampoo. "That will scare them off for now." Ted said in a menacing voice to Cody who just shook his head as they walked out of the room slamming the door behind them. "Ok guys that's a wrap." The backstage director told them. "That was fun." Ted said putting his arm around Cody's shoulders. "Yeah let's go see Randy and how Mickie is getting on." He said knowing Randy would be alone, and although the big man would never admit it he was probably nervous. They made there way back to the locker room with their escorting police officer. "I am sure Mickie has won already." Ted said as the police officer they were walking with nodded. "You think Mickie is good to a." Ted said smiling at the man. "God yes and she is so hot." He smiled at them. "Ok man she is our friend its kind of weird." Cody said scrunching up his face at the thought. "Sorry but this is so unreal, I have loved wrestling all my life and now I am here walking you guys around." He said a large smile on his face. "Yeah that is pretty cool, shame its under these circumstances a." Ted said remembering exactly why they were all here. "Yeah it is pretty sick, I used to love Rey as well there are a lot of gutted fans out there." He said not looking quite so happy anymore. They had arrived at the Legacy locker room. "We know but I am sure you guys will catch whoever is doing this." Cody said offering the cop words of support. "Just doing my job, well I am off I have to escort Miss James back here." He said his face immediately cheering up. Ted just opened the door to Randy standing over the TV. "Come on stop show boating and pin her." He shouted at the TV. Ted and Cody just smiled as they saw Mickie prancing around the ring heading for the top rope. "Now you are showing off." Randy said crossing his arms. Mickie had set Maria up for a Swanton bomb. "Oh my go she is going to do it I can't watch." Randy said placing his hand over his eyes but still peeking through his fingers. "She hit it yes, yes." Randy said shouting at anyone who was listening. Ted and Cody were doing a victory dance and the WWE universe was going wild. "Did you every see anything like it." King said on commentary as Mickie got the 123. Mickie stood proud in the middle of the ring hand held high, she was fighting back tears but one managed to escape as she helped Maria off the floor. Randy could see the single tear running down Mickie's face, and he could feel his own cheeks starting to get wet. "Are you crying man?" Ted said. "No I had something in my eye. Randy said smiling at his friend. "Me too." Ted said and they both laughed. Holding up her women's title Mickie exited the arena. A new cop was waiting for her. "You were amazing Miss James." He said with no pretence, no looking at her chest just a genuine smile at her. "Thank you are you here to take me back?" She asked hoping he would be the one she liked him. "I am shall we go?" He said walking next to her. "Did you plan on doing that or did it just happen?" He asked as they walked. "I planned it, but the opportunity had to arise, it was kind of luck and judgement." She said smiling at him. "Umm I was wondering I don't like asking but could I get your autograph?" The cop said pulling out a 8x10 photo of her. "Of course you can." Mickie said smiling and stopped to sign the photo. "It is always good to meet a fan." She said handing him back his signed picture. "They say you should never meet you idols but this is amazing." He said smiling broadly at his signed photo. "And your even better looking up close." He said not making any move to walk. "Well thank you." Mickie said blushing, but she was aware of just how alone they were. "You don't suppose I can't believe I am going to do this but hey when will I get another chance like this, you don't suppose I could take you for a drink?" He said rambling because he was nervous. Mickie looked around suddenly uncomfortable. "Oh you know normally we are not allowed to date fans, and with things how they are at the moment I don't think it's a good idea." She said trying to let him down gently. "Oh that's ok." He sounded disappointed. He went to walk off, Mickie took hold of his arm and gently pulled him back. "Please don't take this the wrong way, you seem like a really nice guy, you didn't even check me out when we met." She said smiling at him and he grinned. "Maybe I am just that good at covert operations." He grinned at her and Mickie couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face. "Shall we go I bet those Legacy boys are wondering where you have got to. I do not want to end up on the wrong side of them." He said giving her a genuine smile. Mickie was almost regretting turning him down for that drink, when she remembered who was waiting for her at the locker room. She and Randy were not exactly an item, they had only kissed once, but there was something there, much more than a nice guy who didn't immediately see her as a sex object. "Thank you for the escort." Mickie said leaning up to give him a kiss on the cheek. "My pleasure." He said as he nearly exploded with the heat coming off his face. Just before he could say anything further the door burst open. "Get your arse in here champ." Randy said picking her up and spinning her round. "Randy put me down." She squealed. The cop just shook his head and walked off. "What were you thinking you could have killed yourself." Randy said putting her down and shaking his finger at her. "No way I had that move down. And you loved it." She said going inside to the welcoming arms of Ted and Cody. "So cool." Cody said as he released her. "I know did you here the crowd, they were so pumped up, your match against Hunter is going to be amazing." Mickie said turning to Randy who was all smiles. "I know I can't wait." He said moving off to get changed. "Hey I bet that cop was a happy guy." Ted said winking at Cody. "Yeah bet he will be having some pleasant dreams tonight." Cody said trying to wind Mickie up. "What do you guys mean?" Mickie said hoping no one saw her give the cop that kiss, even if it was only on the cheek. "We just got the impression he was a big fan." Ted said grinning at her. Mickie let out an exasperated sigh. "He was the perfect gentleman actually." She said felling no need to share with them the fact he asked her out. He was a nice guy he did not need these boys ribbing him over it. "Ok ok we were just playing." Ted said as Randy came back into the room. "Ok you know what to do, as soon as the match is over, Mickie you come to the arena, Ted, Cody you guys take the car, we will get Adam and Dave to give us a lift, that way we can go straight to the bar. Then when your done meet us down there and we can leave." Randy said looking at their faces. The room suddenly turned more serious. Mickie had forgotten about their engagement tonight and was grateful for the temporary amnesia, it had allowed her to be herself if only for a short time. "Ok it's settled we all know what we are doing." Randy continued until there was a knock at the door. "Mr Orton I am here to take you to your match." A big cop said opening the door. "Ok good luck man." Ted said and Cody patted him on the back. Mickie just gave him a wink and Randy left the room.

Randy match went well, Mickie had met Dave and Adam at the gorilla position as Randy was coming out having delivered a devastating RKO on Hunter. As Randy came out he looked tired but happy to see her. "Hey there did you see it?" He said grinning at her. "Yeah you did great, I met up with the boys here." She said clutching his arm and pointing to Dave and Adam, who inclined their heads at him. "Yeah hey guys." Randy said as Hunter walked past holding his neck. "Good match man." Dave said giving Hunter a smile as the four of them walked off to collect their things. "oh shit I forgot our locker room was trashed, we will have to grab showers at the hotel." Adam said opening their locker room door and seeing the mess. Mickie shot a quick glance at Randy, he had to come up with something fast. "Hey guys you can use our shower, its empty, Mickie can wait for us." Hoping the guys would agree with him. Yeah sure I don't want to get in a car with three sweaty men." Mickie said holding her nose. Randy looked at her and grinned and Dave gave her a gentle shove. "Yeah sure you fancy scrubbing my back?" Adam said winking at Mickie. Mickie just had to control a shiver that ran down her back. "I am not sure I could reach, Dave is more your size I am sure he could probably help you out." Mickie said poking her tongue out at the rated R superstar. "Oh yeah bring me into it." Dave said looking sulky as they grabbed their things. Once they had showered and changed they got into Dave's car and were headed off to the hotel. When they got there Mickie suggested they go straight to the bar, if she went back to the room right now she would probably fall asleep. They all agreed and left their stuff in the car, not needing anything until the morning. Sitting down in the bar a waitress came over. "What can I get you guys?" She said smiling widely. They all ordered a beer and the woman was off to get their drinks. "Happy sol" Dave said smiling at the woman who was making her way back to their table already. Placing the beers down the woman asked them to call her if they needed anything else and was gone. "We need to discuss not such happy things I am afraid." Randy said breaking the mood and leaning forward on the table. "We need to know things from you guys." Mickie said knowing she had to tread carefully, but they all knew why they were here. "Ok whatever we can do to get this guy." Dave said taking a swig of his beer. "Yeah not sure what we can do though, you guys seem to know much more than us." Adam said looking first at Randy then Mickie. "Maybe but all we have is suspicions, what we need to do is pool our information, so we can get this guy." Randy said giving Edge a small smile. "Ok what do you need?" They spent the next half an hour finding out that Dave and Adam could add nothing, they didn't know anything that Mickie and Randy hadn't already figure out. Just then Ted and Cody walked in. "Guys there is a phone call for you from Stephanie, she wants to talk to you both, she didn't sound too happy. "Damm it, ok guys we will speak to you later." Randy said giving a surreptitious wink. "Ok guys let us know what's going on." Dave said as he watched them walk away.

While Mickie and Randy were having there meeting Ted and Cody had split up to search the rooms. Ted felt a little vulnerable alone in Dave's room. He kept thinking any minute Dave would walk in and run him through with a six inch butcher knife. Ted knew what had to be done however and he carefully looked through Dave's things. He made sure he put everything back the way he found it. Looking in the last draw he found a photo of Randy and Dave at some party. He thought he saw Kelly in the background and it was blurry. "Well if that is all he has got of her its pretty thin material." Ted said out loud and suddenly realised someone might have heard him. Closing the drawer he listened for any noises. Getting up he moved to the door, opening it a crack he peered down the hallway, seeing it was clear he slipped out and locked the door walking off to find Cody. Cody was not having much of a better time in Adam's room, he had found nothing. As he was looking through the guys underwear drawer and thinking he always got stuck with the crappy jobs he came across something that should not have been there. The bra was royal blue with white lace trim, Cody thought it was a nice one, he lifted it up to his face and smelt it. It was a used one it smelt of a woman, this was not new and had been brought as a present. Cody didn't know what to do. If he took it Adam may discover its absence and put two and two together, but he had no idea if it was Kelly's or not, but Mickie might. "Cody?" A whisper came at the door and Cody nearly had a heart attack. "Shit Ted come in." Cody said clutching the bra. "Sorry man didn't mean to scare you, what you got?" Ted said spying the bra. "What's it look like I am not sure if it is Kelly's though." Cody said sharing the dilemma with his friend. "Take a photo of it and lets get the hell out of here." Ted said looking around nervously. "Good idea man." Cody said getting out his phone and taking a photo. He put the bra back where he had found it and they both got out of the room just as Ted's phone went off. "It's Randy we need to rescue them." Ted said looking at the text. Going down to the bar they spotted them in a corner and went over and using the prearranged get out they left Dave and Adam alone. Once in the elevator Randy turned to them both. "Well what did you find?" He said looking at them in hope. "I got nothing from Dave, but Cody found something." Ted said pointing to Cody who had his phone out. "Yeah Mickie do you recognise this?" He said showing her the photo of the bra. "Oh my god you found this in Adam's room?" Mickie said holding her hand to her mouth. "Yeah is it Kelly's?" Cody said excitedly. "No it's mine." Mickie exclaimed at the doors opened on their floor.

Oh am I cruel or what if you want to know what happens next review and I will be happy to fill you in go on you know you want to. Ta x


	9. Chapter 9

Ok here we go again I want to thank all of the people who are reviewing and reading this story I really love to read them they make me smile, and give me the energy to bang out another chapter.

Her we go.

Randy was stunned. "What how did he get it?" Randy said letting them all into his room. "I don't know but it's pretty creepy." She said sitting on her bed and hugging her knees. "I'll say it even smelt like you come to think of it." Cody said remembering the smell. "You smelt it that's disturbing." Ted said pulling a face at Cody. "No man I had to, to see if it was brand new like a present or something." Cody said defending himself. "Good point." Randy said. "Ok so how did he get it, I have never been in his room, this one or any other. We have never shared a locker room. This is just so weird, I have been missing that bra for over two months, before all of this started." Mickie said looking at Randy, hoping he believed her. "Well it's one of two things." Ted said stepping into the silence. "Either he found the bra intending on giving it back, but he realised he didn't know who it belonged to so he just kept it and brought it with him. Or he stole it." Ted said hoping for option A but suspecting option B was more likely. Randy got up and he walked around the room trying to process this. He knew if Adam was the killer Mickie was in real danger now. "Ok so it's looking unlikely that it is Dave, no one obsesses about someone with nothing to obsess over, and Adam is anyone's guess, but I suggest we don't jump to conclusions." Randy said sitting next to Mickie. "You need to steer clear of him though, there is no way to know how he got your bra, but it's just weird how he kept it." Randy said giving her a brief hug, knowing they had company. "So what now?" Cody said sitting at the table and leaning forward on his knees. "Now we look at our other suspects." Randy said getting out their list. "Ok lets start with Chris Jeherico." Randy said looking around the room for anyone who had a better thought. "Ok same thing, we get Stephanie to get us the key. Me and Mickie distract him and you two check him out." Randy said sitting down on his own bed. "Yeah worked once, and if it aint broke don't fix it." Ted said grinning at Mickie who smiled back at him, she knew he was trying to take her mind off their recent discovery, and it had worked a little. "Ok then if.." Before Randy could finish the phone rang. "Hello, yeah hi, I see ok well that makes something easier, yeah I will, you sure you still want to go ahead, cool I don't see any problems here, ok see you tomorrow bye." Randy finished closing the phone. "That was Stephanie, she says that there is a big football game on tomorrow, we won't have such a big police presence, she hasn't told anyone else, she does not want the killer getting wind of it. There will still be guards on the corridors and we will have restricted movements, but no escorts. It will make getting into Chris's room easier." Randy said as Mickie smiled at him. "Yeah and me and Cody can get back here early to search his room, we are on first, we can be in and out before he gets back." Mickie said. "Yeah cool locker room first though we don't want to have to risk the hotel if we don't have to." Randy said agreeing on the plan. Ted tried to stifle a yaw but was unsuccessful. The rest of the room followed him. "Oh god its contagious let me out of here." Ted said faking being scared and clutching on to Mickie, who grinned and slapped him upside the head. "Grow up you idiot." She said laughing at him as he tried to climb under the duvet. "Can't I stay here tonight?" He said wiggling his eyebrows at her. "No out I am tired." Mickie replied rolling him on to the floor where he landed in a heap, much to the amusement of everyone else in the room. "One day you will give in to me." Ted said rubbing the back of his head and grinning at her. Mickie lent forward as if she was going to kiss him. Ted almost looked to shocked to move as her mouth came right next to his ear. "Never going to happen." She said and then gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Now out." She said pointing to the door. Ted was holding his cheek and smiling as Cody dragged him to the door. "I am never washing the cheek again." He said smiling like an idiot. "Nothing new there then." Mickie called out as they left and Randy fell back laughing. "Did you see his face when he thought you were going to kiss him?" Randy said between gasps for breath. Mickie got up and headed for the bathroom. "Yeah reminded me of yours." Mickie said sticking her tongue out at him and disappearing into the bathroom before Randy could reply.

At the house show people seemed more relaxed, not only had it been over a week since the last death, but without the constant escorts people were not so reminded of it. Mickie and Cody were first up, they had a tag team match against Jillian and the Undertaker, they knew it was going to be a hard match, the thing to do was isolate Jillian who was the week link. The match went to plan at first, but Jillian got Mickie with a kick and managed to tag out. Cody got in the ring and helped Mickie out of the way but was blindsided by the big man and was down. It was only a few moments later Cody was in position for the last ride. Mickie jumped on the Undertakers back to put him off, he didn't even seem to notice her. He slammed Cody to the matt, Mickie landed hard on Mark's shoulder knocking the wind out of her, Mark suddenly had her in his strong arms. He seemed to hesitate, realising that pile driving her would not look good for him. It gave Cody just enough time to recover and he took out the Undertakers legs. Mark dropped Mickie but Cody was there and half caught her and she climbed back out of the ring. The undertaker went for his finisher and landed it this time. 123 it was all over they had lost but it was a Damm good match. Mickie checked on Cody as Jillian held up the Undertakers hand for the victory. Making their way backstage marked tapped Mickie on the shoulder. "I didn't hurt you did I?" He said genuinely concerned for her. "No I am fine, take more than landing on you to rattle my cage." Mickie grinned up at him. "Made for an awesome match though." She said giving him a pat on the shoulder. "Hey Mick's want to come back to the women's locker room. We are having a party for Michelle's birthday." Jillian said smiling at her friend. "Oh that sounds great, but I have to get back, Vince has made the rules clear, I don't want to get into trouble, but we can go for a drink tonight if you want." Mickie said hoping that would be enough for Jillian not to push the matter, she and Cody had Jobs to do. "Ok sure I understand and yeah we shall have to do that, what's a party without dancing." Jillian smiled at them and headed off with mark to the women's locker room. "Phew that was close." Mickie said going with Cody to Legacy's room. "I know well done thought we were going to have to call it off." Cody said opening the door and seeing Randy and Ted looking at them with sad faces. "Well?" Randy said trying to sound cross. "Hey come it it's the Undertaker man you have lost to him, twice." Cody said using his fingers to emphasis his point. "We know, we are only kidding it was a great match, I thought he was going to snap you in half." Ted said pointing at Mickie smiling. "And the way you were wiggling on his back, you looked like a dying fish." Ted said laughing at the thought of it and randy had to give in to. "Ha I was wondering what that move was." Randy said holding his stomach. "Laugh it up boys, one day you will get what's coming to you." Mickie said wagging her finger at them both and pouting. "Ok enough Ted and Cody you have to get going, Chris's match is up next, we will stay here, we don't want to look to obvious." Randy said finally looking at Ted who had sobered up and stopped laughing. "you ready Cody?" Ted said turning to his best friend. "I am always ready." Cody smiled at him and they left the room leaving Mickie and Randy alone. "God I hope they don't get caught or this is all going to come apart." Mickie said airing her worries. "Nah they won't they are too good at this sort of thing. Cody could talk his way out of a paper bag and Ted is a lot more resourceful than I give him credit for." Randy said turning on the TV to watch Chris's match just in case it finished quickly he would ring Cody to tell them to get the hell out of dodge. Mickie sat down to watch the match. "Hey Dave is going to kill Chris if he doesn't get back in it soon." Mickie said getting comfortable next to Randy.

"Ok paper, scissors, stone winner gets to distract the guard." Ted said. "Deal, on three." Cody replied and counted to three. "Looks like it is you." Cody said smiling at his friend. "Great ok but you keep him busy, I don't want to spend the night in a jail cell." Ted said looking at the guard and then down towards Chris's room. "Ok here I go." Cody said and he walked up to the cop. "Hey what can I do for you?" the cop said eyeing Cody. "Oh nothing I have just come to see my friend." Cody said trying to continue walking. "Sorry mate but this area is restricted to locker room personnel only." The cop said standing in front of Cody and giving him a weak smile. "I know, but you must know who I am, I just wanted a quick word with my friend Chris." Cody said as he watched Ted slip into Chris's room. "Yeah I do know who you are Mr Rhodes and I still can't let you passed, rumour has it it's one of you guys doing all of this." Cody pointed to his chest. "Well it's not me god I would never hurt one of my friends." Cody said hoping that Ted would hurry up he was running out of things to say. "Speaking of my friends have you seen Ted Dibase around here I was supposed to meet him here?" Cody said thinking it was time to get the guard out of the way so Ted could make his escape. "No he has not been here, but I would have told him the same thing. "Oh no that means he is missing then, shouldn't you do something about that?" Cody said faking worry. "Umm yeah where did you last see him?" The cop asked suddenly looking concerned. "He went to the bathroom and I said I would meet him here, that was ten minutes ago though." Cody said pulling the cop by the sleeve. "I can't leave my post." The man said unsure of what to do. "But you have to help me look for him, what if he has been hurt?" Cody said seeing that Ted had not yet come out and was probably waiting for them to leave. "Ok ok a quick look around I am going to call for back up though." The cop said thinking he could get someone to cover his post. "Ten four wrestler missing last seen at the men's bathrooms, need assistance locker area three." He said and a voice came back saying they would be two minutes. Cody dragged the man off hoping Ted would make his escape before the other cop arrived.

Mickie and Randy were walking to the gorilla position for Randy's match when the call came in over the police radio. "Oh God." Mickie said looking at Randy. "It's ok it's probably Ted or Cody creating a distraction, sounds like one of Cody's, only he would lose someone in a toilet." Randy said with a smile. "Hey looks like Vince is coming over." Mickie said pointing to the boss of the WWE. "Hey there what's up I heard someone is missing?" He said looking concerned. "Yeah the police seem to be all over it." Randy said trying to look worried. Mickie didn't have to try very hard she was worried. "Ok quick change of plan, go back to your locker room. Find Ted and Cody and stay there until everyone is safe. I will get Stephanie to get the half time guy on and we can sort this out." Vince said going to find the cop in charge. "Ok lets go I want to here what the guys found out any way." Randy said as they walked back.

"Hey maybe he went to our locker room, yeah I bet that is where he went probably thought we were meeting there." Cody said trying now to get rid of the cop. "I will go check, and you go back to your post or whatever you need to do." Cody said and the cop nodded at him. " Ok but you report it to your officer if you find him ok." The guy said as he hurried of. Cody let out a sigh and relief and headed for the Legacy locker room. Opening the door he was surprised to find Randy and Mickie there but not Ted. "Hey I thought you had a match?" Cody said momentarily confused. "Yeah but Vince postponed it because someone went missing." Randy said folding his arms. " oh yeah that would have been me, but I can't believe Ted is not back yet, he should have got here ages ago. I text him to let him know the coast was clear." Cody said looking down at his phone which had no new messages. "Try ringing him." Mickie said coming over to where the boys stood. Both their faces held genuine concern now. Cody let the phone ring for almost a full minute before hanging up. "No answer just voice mail." Cody said his face full of concern. "Ok then we go back to the locker room, he might still be in there." Randy said and they all made their way out towards locker area three. Mickie and Randy spoke to the guard while Cody slipped around them and into the locker room. It didn't take him long to see his friend. First there was the feel of something sticky under his foot and a distinct smell of copper in the air. Cody looked down at his friend, he was face up on the floor, a pool of blood surrounding him. Cody was stunned he fell to his knees in Ted's blood and picked up his friends hand. "No!" He yelled. Ted was still alive he groaned softly. The wound was to his side and he had lost a huge amount of blood. "Who did this Ted?" Cody asked getting down to Ted's mouth. Just then Mickie burst in being followed by a cop who was trying to restrain her. He had no chance once she saw the body. "Damm it I am going to kill this guy, even if I go to the chair for it." Cody said getting up and smashing everything in sight. Randy tried to restrain him so he didn't hurt himself, he looked at Mickie who had pulled Ted's head into her lap, she was covered in his blood. "Someone dial 911." Randy called out to the confused officers, while he held on tight to Cody. "It's ok Ted help is coming." Mickie said brushing the hair away from his face. She watched as the light went out in his eyes and her own tears splashed down on his face. "Don't cry Ted, we are all here for you." Mickie said as the sound drowned in on the room, and the only thing she could focus on was Ted's body on her legs. Mickie felt hands take her and EMT's were all over Ted. It seemed like everything was going in slow motion. "He is gone there is nothing we can do for him." One of them said standing up. The room emptied as Vince burst in. "Oh my god, what the hell happened, you guys are supposed to be here to stop this." Vince said turning on the cops who just looked at each other. "Vince I think we need to get Cody out of here." Randy said as Cody had all but collapsed with grief. "ok get him to the medical wing, then some one is going to tell me how the hell this happened." Vince said looking around the room when his eyes finally landed on Mickie who was closing Ted's eyes. "Honey don't do that, leave it for the Dr's." Vince said going to her and having to almost pick her up off the floor. "I will tell you how this happened, but I need to get out of this room." Mickie said, knowing if she didn't say this now, she never would, she had to hold it together just a little longer for Cody and Randy, someone would have to tell Vince what happened. " Ok sweetheart, come to my office." Vince said taking the small woman by the waist and leading her away from the horror within the locker room.

Ok this one took it out of me but I had to get this scene out, I hope I did Ted's end justice, please hit the review button I do read them all and I really love to know what you think ta x


	10. Chapter 10

Hey people I am back with another update, I have put up as well check it out it is on who is the killer give me your views, and I will see if I have been doing my job properly. As always thanks for the reviews to everyone who has sent me one ta x

Let's get it on!

On the way to his office Vince got in tough with Hunter and told him and Shawn to put on a show, they only had half an hour to fill, and he didn't want the WWE universe finding out what had happened just yet. His son in law did what he was asked and asked no questions there would be plenty of time for that later. Vince sat Mickie down in a chair and offered her a shot of whiskey. "Thank you." She said and downed it in one go. "Now I know this is hard but what happened?" Vince asked taking a sip of his own whiskey. He listened as Mickie told him the whole story, of how Stephanie had been helping them, of how they eliminated suspects, and how Ted had come to be alone and the corridor deserted. "If I had known I would have stopped you." Vince said he wasn't angry, but he knew he could have prevented this. He could have ordered all these searches without any risk, probably a huge staff rebuttal, but no one would have died. "I am not angry at you just the situation. If you need anything just let me know." Vince said as a knock came at the door. "Yes!" He shouted not in the mood for interruptions. "Sorry to bother you sir, but a note was found under the body." The chief police officer said as he entered the room, giving Mickie a quick glance. "Well what did it say?" Vince said starting to loose his patience. "It said that's one." Vince was confused, so was the cop. "Oh God." Mickie said from her chair, both men turned to look at her. "That's one; one of Legacy, the killer is after us all now he knows." Mickie said completely unable to process this information at the moment, she needed Randy. "Ok don't panic I will get my car and my driver to take you guys back to the hotel, he has been with me for years I trust him with my life, then we will get the police to guard your room." Vince said as Mickie stood up to leave. "Yeah no problem now we know his target it's only a matter of time before we catch him." The cop said, but Vince turned on him. "Hasn't done you any good so far, these guys have come up with better leads than you, now they are the targets. Get out and get some protection for me people." Vince said as the man scurried out of the door. Vince took Mickie's arm and led her back to the Legacy locker room. "I will have my car ready for you in an hour." Vince said as she opened the door to a pacing Randy and a sleeping Cody. "Mickie." Randy said as she flew into his open arms. "I will leave you alone now." Vince said as he shut the door behind him. "God it's been horrible here without you." Randy said sitting them down with her on his lap. "I had to do it Randy before it got all too much, I had to tell Vince what happened." Mickie said letting the tears fall freely now. Randy rested his head on top of hers and just rocked them, he didn't want to cry now he had to be strong for her. He would have plenty of time to morn Ted, a whole life time in fact. "How is Cody?" Mickie asked into his chest. "They had to sedate him, he was going to hurt himself or someone else." Randy said glancing at the sleeping man beside them. "Ok we have a car coming to pick us up, there was a new note." Mickie said knowing she had to tell Randy. "What did it say?" Randy asked lifting her chin up so he could look at her. "It said that's one." Randy looked momentarily confused, then he closed his eyes. "So he knows and now he is after us." Randy said holding Mickie tighter. "Yeah we are going to have a guard at the hotel." Mickie said resting her head on Randy's shoulder and breathing in his sent. "Ok." That was all Randy could manage, they sat together in the quite room, Mickie was sobbing as her body finally let go and Randy just held her. Some time later Randy was not sure for how long he thought Mickie had fallen asleep, he went to get up to get their things together. "I can help you." Mickie said and she made Randy jump. "I thought you were asleep." He said placing a hand on her tears stained face. "No I don't think I will ever sleep again." Mickie said getting up and collecting her things. "How are we going to get Cody to the car?" Mickie asked once they had finished packing. "Not sure maybe we can wake him up enough to walk." Randy suggested going over to the young man and trying to wake him. Cody barely opened his eyes. "Ted is that you is it time to get up already?" He said and Mickie had to hold back a tear at the mention of Ted's name. "No it's Randy but it is time to go." Cody tried to get up, but he fell back down again. "Too tired." He said and fell immediately back to sleep. "Ok call John, he will help." Randy said turning to Mickie. "Of course." Mickie said as she picked up her phone there was a knock at the door. "Come in." Mickie called. "Wow that was fast." Randy said as John poked his head round the door as his phone rang. "Hey how are you?" He asked his own eyes slightly red as if he had been crying. "Not so good, but we could use your help." Randy said brushing over the answer. "Anything." John said embracing both Mickie and Randy. Randy pulled away first, but Mickie allowed herself to be held up by John. "We need to get Cody back to the hotel and he has been sedated and we have bags, we can't carry everything." Randy said looking at John and Mickie. "no problem, we can share carrying Cody Randy, and Mickie and one of us can handle the bags." John said looking down at Mickie. "Yeah sure sounds like a plan." Mickie said. All three wrestlers got themselves ready. Taking it in turns John and Randy either carried Cody or some bags to the car, they placed Cody on the rear facing back seat getting in the opposite side. Vince's driver put their luggage in the boot. "We all ok." He said as he climbed in and started the engine. "Fine thank you we are ok to go." John said and they pulled away. "I better call Candice get her to bring my stuff back and hitch a lift with Maria." John said and he made the call. Mickie blanked out on the journey and they were back before she had even realised they had left. "I will help you up with the bags." The driver said and they all thanked him. "Cody can stay with us tonight; I don't want him waking up alone." Mickie said as John handed Cody to Randy who carried him to their door. "If you guys need anything just ring ok." John said as he helped place their bags in the room. "Thank you John you have been wonderful." Mickie said giving him a hug. Randy placed Cody on his bed and threw the duvet over him. Coming over to John he hugged him and patted his back. "Thank you man, and believe me we are going to need all the friends we can get." Randy said as John left them alone. Mickie turned to Randy and she walked passed him and sat on her bed. She held her head in her hands and sighed. "I am going to have a shower, and then I guess we had better try and get some sleep." Mickie said gathering her things from her bedside draws. "Ok I will keep an eye on Cody. I will be in here the whole time." He said as she went into the bathroom. "I know Randy and thank you." She knew he didn't have to say it but it made her feel better anyway, to know he would be there. Standing under the spray Mickie went through the motions of washing, she was so drained there was nothing else to feel. She thought when she lost Beth nothing could have felt worse, she was wrong. She felt that with Ted's death something of her died with him, a part of her that she kept just for him, and it was never going to come back there would always be that void. Stepping out of the shower she went into the living room. Randy was watching TV but the sound wasn't on. Cody was still asleep and she envied him this, but she knew when he woke up he would be the one who would have to be put back together again. "it's all yours." Mickie said as she got her hair dryer out and began to dry her hair for bed. Randy took one last look at the beautiful woman seated at the desk and closed the door. He had lost a huge part if his life today, but if he ever lost Mickie he would probably loose himself too. Turning on the water he climbed in and hurried through his shower, not wanting to leave Mickie alone for to long. Cody was there but he was in no condition to provide any company at the moment. Getting out her heard the hair dryer turn off and Mickie walking around, probably getting ready for bed. Randy towel dried his hair and threw on a clean pair of sweats. Emerging from the steamy room he saw Mickie was in bed, she had turned off the TV and had on her reading light. "Randy will you sleep in my bed tonight?" She said shyly. "Of course you didn't need to ask." He said climbing in beside her. Mickie switched off the light and settled down on Randy's chest. "Can I tell you something?" Mickie asked unsure of how Randy would react to what she had to say. "Sure you know you can tell me anything." Randy said placing an arm around her waist. "I wish , no that's wrong, it's a shame I could never give Ted what he wanted." Mickie said and Randy was confused. "I mean I know he liked me, more than just friends, most of the time he was only joking, but I know he would have liked to sleep with me. I teased him." She said letting all of the guilt come out with her words. Randy stiffened slightly, but he remembered what he had said about how she could tell him anything. "I think Ted was just very happy to have you in his life." Randy said trying to comfort her. "Yeah I know, but now he has gone I do feel regret, I can't help it, if he were still here he would make some silly joke out of all this, like it would only be a matter of time before he wore me down, or there would always be the hope of some major disaster, where he was the only man left on earth, that one did make me laugh." Mickie said smiling of the thought of his voice in her ear. "I know he always knew how to make me smile too." Randy said feeling like he had no right to be jealous of his friend. "A small part of me thinks and I know this is selfish if I had shared that with him then I would be somehow closer to him now. I was so great full to have him as a friend, I didn't want any more than that from him." Mickie said sitting up slightly and looking Randy in the eyes. "But you. If I lost you without feeling your touch I don't think I could ever live with myself." She said her face inches from his. "Oh Mickie I know how you feel, but right now we are both hurting. I want you, but if we wake up and you even regretted one second I couldn't live with myself either." Randy said placing both hands round her back as she sat up. "I know but I need something to make me feel alive again Randy and I know you need it to, I could never regret it, I have wanted this for too long now." She said running her hands up his bare chest. Leaning down she captured his lips with her own and they kissed. Tongues dancing Randy finally pulled away. "Mickie you have to stop before I can't, I wont take advantage of you, we can be together, but not tonight, we can't be together properly while we are grieving over Ted." Randy said placing his lips once again over hers and kissing her softly. Mickie clung to him as though her life depended on it. She needed to feel his skin, but she knew he was right. Cody was in the bed next to them, they would be thinking about Ted, the killer everything that had happened and she pulled back. "I know." She said settling back down on to his chest and closing her eyes. "We will have our time Mickie I promise you that." Randy said as he pulled her in closer so her whole body was pressed up against his. He knew he wouldn't get much sleep tonight but knowing she was in his arms meant he might just be able to get some.

Waking up to the sounds of raised voices Mickie was momentarily confused. She could here two male voices talking and she didn't seem to recognise one of them. Throwing the bed clothes off herself she stood up forgetting that she wasn't exactly dressed pushed open the door and saw Randy having a talk with Vince. "I know Cody had to go home, but you can't send me and Mickie as well." Randy was saying, Mickie turned back to see Cody still in Randy's bed, he didn't seem to be sleeping anymore he was just staring at the ceiling. Mickie decided that Randy could handle Vince for now she had to see if Cody was ok. "Hi honey." Mickie said sitting on the bed next to him. "Mickie?" It was more of a question as the young man turned his head to look at her. "Yeah honey it's me." Mickie said placing a hand on his arm. "I am so sad." He said leaning his head on her lap and Mickie wrapped her free arm around him. "I know we all are, but don't you worry about anything, you go home and get some rest, get away from all of this." Mickie said stroking his face and he looked at her. "I guess I don't have much choice, not that I could wrestle now, not without Ted." Cody said, but no tears came out and this surprised Mickie, in fact hi eyes did not appear to be focusing at all. "Are you ok Cody you look kind of funny?" Mickie asked looking at his face and studying him. "Yeah it's the pills they gave me, it kind of makes everything numb." Cody said rubbing her side as he laid his head back down. "You're really soft" He said almost childlike and Mickie was starting to worry about him. She removed him from her lap and went to the door where Randy and Vice were still talking. "Guys Cody is not right what have they put him on?" Mickie said halting the men's convocation. "He has had some Valium, they thought he might hurt himself." Vince said with some sadness in his voice. "Oh but he won't be kept on it will he?" Mickie said knowing that it was highly addictive. "No they will take him off it once he gets home." Randy said trying to reassure her. "I have to go, would you both come to my office today around eleven, we need to talk about this." Vince said and Randy nodded, Mickie was not sure what it was all about but she agreed anyway and they parted company. "He wants us to go home." Randy said closing the door and flopping down on Mickie's bed. Mickie glanced uneasily over at Cody who was back to staring at the ceiling. "He can't do that." Mickie said turning to face Randy now. "I know I told him that, we will persuade him at the meeting later, now we have to go and get Cody's things together his dad is coming for him and will be here in less than an hour." Randy said getting up and walking over to Cody. "Me and Mickie are going to get your things, there is a police man just outside if you need anything." Randy said placing his hand on Cody's shoulder. Cody barely looked at him and Randy could not stand what had happened to his friend. "I will just get changed Mickie said grabbing some clothes and rushing in to the bathroom. Mickie and Randy were just standing outside Ted and Cody's room, they hadn't even thought about Ted's things, they didn't want to be the ones to pick up his life, it was too final and it was too soon. Opening the door Randy went mechanically about getting Cody's things together so that he could go home.

Being in Ted's room was on of the hardest thing's Mickie had ever done, then seeing Cody's dad made it worse, they had said their good byes, Dusty had been kind, understanding and had even said that they could visit anytime they wanted. Mickie couldn't help but feel guilty. It was because of them that Ted was dead and Cody was just a shell of the man he was, how was she going to cope with Ted Debiase senior, not to mention his mother, when they flew in to collect his body. Mickie just shuddered and threw her hair up in a pony tail ready for their meeting with Vince. Randy was not sure how he was going to deal with all of this, in the matter of just one day he had lost his best friends. One literally and the other maybe not physically but mentally he was not Cody Rhodes. Randy opened the door for himself and Mickie locking it behind them, he noticed the cop on their floor and he followed them. He rode down in the elevator with them and into the lobby. It was making Randy feel like he had a target painted on his back, but he knew it had to be done, now it was clear that both he and Mickie were in danger, and he would put up with anything if it meant keeping Mickie safe. Vince's driver had picked them up again and they both rode in silence to the arena. Neither of them hand anything to say, it had all been said last night, they were just happy to be with each other. Getting out of the car they went straight to Vince's office surprised to find Hunter and Stephanie there. "Please have a seat." Vince said offering them the chairs on the opposite side of the desk. "I thought we might have a few more votes." Vince said trying to smile but it never reached his eyes. "Ok so what are we voting on?" Mickie asked still unsure of what exactly Vince had planned. "I think you two should have some time off, get you out of harms way, at least until the police catch this guy." Vince said and Mickie could understand why. Randy was a huge star and she was one of the most popular Diva's. "But the wont catch him will they." Mickie said, she had had enough of pretence. "They have no witnesses, no evidence, the only thing they have is us, and take that away and he will just stop, until we return." Mickie said she was absolutely sure this would be the case. "She has a point dad." Stephanie said. "Well what are you suggesting then?" Vince said looking at Randy who was smirking. "We set a trap, use me as bait, leave me alone, or at least make it look that way, and when he comes for me we get him." Randy said he hadn't exactly worked out how but he knew it was a better plan than running away. "No way I won't risk your life." Vince said. "I can't live like this forever." Mickie said quietly, she didn't want to put Randy in danger, but if it was well planned they could finish this once and for all. "How long will it be before I can go to sleep at night with out waking up at every noise, until I can stop worrying where Randy is and if he is ok? When will I be able to walk down the street again without a police escort? Never if we run." Mickie said looking from one face to another. "Ok but I want this so well planned, I will take to the police see what they can get set up, maybe we can arrange something for Monday night." Vince said getting out his phone. "You will be able to do all of those things again Mickie I guarantee it." Vince said as he turned to the phone and spoke into the receiver.

Ok there we go a sad chapter I know please let me know what you think have a look at my poll and stay tuned for the next chapter. Lets see if I can get to the magic number of 20 reviews ta x


	11. Chapter 11

Hi guys not going to ramble too much on this one just to say thanks and keep reading and reviewing

It had been set up, there was a hidden camera in the legacy locker room, one in the hallway and a cop at the end of the corridor who was due to leave for a while on the pretence of answering a phone call. Round the corner was a room where the police men were watching the monitors. Randy was alone in the room, Mickie was off having a match and they had all been very carful not to have given the killer any opportunity all week, if he was watching them he might just make his move. Randy was not nervous, in fact he was hoping this guy would come in, he wanted to look Ted's killer in the eye and let him know just how much pain he has caused. They were not sure this would work on the first attempt, the killer may not be watching, or they might see it for what it was a trap. Randy had made sure over the next few days before they were due in Denver the killer would have his chances, he would surely take one of them to finish the job. He sat there for what seemed like hours, and then the door opened. Randy tensed then let out a sigh. "Hey only me, I take it no luck." Mickie said sitting down on the sofa and rubbing the back of her neck. "No I am afraid not, you had a good match though, thought your thez press was vey impressive." He said letting her know he had watched her match. "Yeah shame I lost." Mickie said it was a lucky kick from Michelle but it had damm near knocked her head off. "I am going for a shower, when are you on?" She said grabbing a towel and a change of clothes. "Not until last I have at least an hour." Randy called after her as the shower went on. Mickie got out and put on a pair of jean shorts and pulled and age of Orton T-shirt over her head which feel down lower than her shorts. 'Never mind' she thought smiling to herself and coming out into the main room. "You wearing anything under that?" Randy said lifting his eyebrows and pointing to the cameras. "Yes." She said showing him the shorts. "Andy they have turned it off, they told me they would when we are both in here." She said poking her tongue out at him. "Don't cont on that." He said challenging her. "Just because you're a Perv does not mean everyone is." Mickie said winking at him, then she realised that is what she used to call Ted as a joke, it made her smile falter for a second. "Hey fancy coming to the ring with me? Seeing as Vince has made our friendship public." Randy said changing the subject quickly. "Yeah that could be fun, oh have I got time to change." She said noticing the match before Randy's had already started. "I think you should go like that, it's cute." He said winking at her. "Oh but I would consider a bra." He said getting up and avoiding a shoe. "Trust you to notice." Mickie said and smiled she was secretly glad he had, it meant he was still interested in her and it made her feel wanted. Randy was changed and ready in a matter of minutes, Mickie had taken advantage of this and put on some underwear, they walked out to gorilla position and waited while Batista made his entrance. "I am glad we know it's probably not him, I don't think I could watch you fight someone I knew was out to kill us." Mickie whispered as the ring announcer spoke. "This match set for one fall, introducing first the animal Batista." Dave just smiled as the boo's rumbled around the arena, he liked playing the bad guy for once. "And his opponent from St Louis Missouri weighing 245 lbs Randy Orton." Randy with Mickie made their way to the ring, with cheers, Randy was not used to that, but since this had all started going back to the Diva's royal rumble he had been pushed as more of a face, and with Mickie at his side who could blame them for cheering him. "Hey king looks like Mickie James is coming to join us." JR said as Mickie left Randy in the ring and walked over to the announce table. " Whooo puppies. Hey Mickie come join us." King said as she smiled at them and sat down. "Hi there guys." Mickie said as she put on head phones. "Like the shirt." JR said giving her a smile. "Well thank you, thought I would try to look like part of the team." Mickie said giving Randy a quick nod as he looked at her the bell went. Dave kept glancing over at Mickie, she had tried to make small talk with king and JR but the way Dave was looking at her she knew he was planning something. "Oh now Randy is in trouble he is getting set up for a Batista bomb." JR said and Mickie stood up quickly and threw off her head phones. "I wouldn't do that Mickie Randy will get disqualified." King said to her taking hold of her hand. "I know but I can't let him get bombed." Mickie said wriggling out of king's grip. "What is Mickie up to?" JR said as he saw the Diva climb up to the top rope. "Suicide." King replied. Mickie stood high above the ring and looked down at Randy and a bent over Batista, she launched herself, landing on the big mans back, he barley even grunted under her weight. "Hey what are you doing you are supposed to be the good guys." Dave growled at her trying to throw her off. "Maybe I like a walk on the dark side." Mickie hissed back at him. Mickie saw out of the corner of her eye that Randy was getting to his feet, Dave was trying to get her off him without hurting her, but she wrapped her legs round him tightly. "Umm JR I think Randy is thinking RKO." Jerry said looking at his colleague as the WWE universe held their collective breath. Mickie knew she would have to get the timing just right as Randy hit the RKO she let go. She landed with her head on the side and her body flat on top of Batista's. This time Dave did let out a grunt and a whoosh of air. The fans gasped and Randy got up quickly. He bent over and grabbed Mickie by the arm pits. "Hey you ok?" He said a look of concern on his face. "Yeah I have had worse landings believe me." Mickie said as he put her back on her feet. "Randy you need to get the pin." Mickie whispered at him. Luckily for them the ref had been knocked outside the ring when Batista had been trying to get Mickie off, but he was now crawling back inside. Randy quickly rolled Batista over and grabbed a leg and got the three. Mickie grabbed his hand and held it high as his music played. "We have to get you a new theme song." Mickie said still smiling at the crowd. "Agreed maybe I could use yours." He said as he watched Dave stand up slowly. "Get your own." They left the arena to cheers, and as they got backstage they were met by Stephanie. "Great show guys, loved the piggyback RKO." She said smiling behind them at a limping Batista. "That was not rehearsed." He said rubbing hid sore neck. "Sorry hun, couldn't watch you bomb my best guy here." Mickie said rubbing his arm. "Yeah you try getting RKO'ed with a 120lbs woman landing on you, damm well hurts." He said smiling at them to take the sting out of his words. "great TV though." Hunter said walking up to them and giving his wife a kiss. "Mickie, Randy can we have a word?" Hunter said as he gave a quick nod to Dave and the big man smiled and walked off. "What's up?" Randy asked concern suddenly etching his voice. "Tomorrow night you guys are going to fly on to Denver we have got a room all set up for you the police have been in formed and any one not on our list of people we know didn't do it will be going with you, everyone else is taking the later flight, this will give us time to get some camera's set up." Hunter continued as they walked towards their locker room. "Wait are there going to be camera's in the room." Mickie said looking worried. "No only when and if we plan on setting this guy up, just some in the corridors and one in the elevator." Hunter said and Mickie was relieved she didn't think she could take any more of this big brother is watching stuff. "Ok sounds reasonable, I guess it makes sense they can't have people following us around 24/7." Randy said looking down at Mickie who just nodded. "I can't wait until this is all over." She said as Hunter and Stephanie took their leave and left them alone, except for the cop who was waiting patiently at the end of their corridor. "It will be one way or another. Randy said opening the door and letting them inside.

Mickie dumped her bag on the floor and collapsed on her bed. "Man I am beet." She said lying on her side facing Randy. "I know I hate late flights." Randy said, they had gotten off the plane just after ten and by the time they had got their bags and got to the hotel it was now closer to midnight. "At least we can sleep easy tonight." Randy said getting up and starting to unpack. "Oh God you're not going to do that now are you?" Mickie said she wasn't even sure if she was going to change before crawling into bed. "Yeah I do not want to be doing this in the morning, I would rather have a lye in." He said giving her a wink. "Good point." Mickie said getting up and starting to unpack herself. "Damm it." Randy said trying to find his phone. "I must have left it in the car." Mickie nodded as they had all of their bags out and no phone. "We can grab it in the morning." Mickie said trying to suppress a yawn. "Nah I will go get it, it will only take me five minutes, we might need it, and someone may ring." He said quickly not wanting her to get worried about him leaving her alone. "Then they can ring me." Mickie said waving her phone at him, which then gave a beep. "Oh shit I forgot my battery is low and I left the charger plugged in to the car." Mickie smiled at him and shrugged. "I will pop down and get both." Mickie shook her head. "No you will wont we will." Mickie said coming over to him and placing her hand on his arm. "Why we know no one who is here is the killer." Randy said looking down at her. "Do we Randy, I mean really, I am not going to take anymore chances, we thought we were invincible before and it got Ted killed, I can't no I wont watch you die to." Mickie said holding back the tears that wanted to fall from her eyes. "Ok ok we will both go, but promise me something." Randy said taking her shoulder in his hands. "Anything." She replied. "We stop by the shop and grab a snack I am starving." He smiled at her, Mickie grinned back at him and they headed off to the car park.

Mickie couldn't shake the feeling that they were being watched, Randy seemed on edge, it wasn't making her feel any better. "Ok I see it on the front seat, must have fallen out of my pocket." Randy said clicking off the car alarm and opening the drivers' side door. "Grab my charger while you're in there." Mickie called as she looked around the dingy parking garage. "Sure." Randy said reaching over and pulling the charger out of the socket. He did not like being here, too many places to hide. He knew that Mickie had been right, there was no way of telling if the people in their list were truly innocent, until the killer had been caught everyone was still a suspect. "Ok let's go, I fancy chips, lots of chips." He said grinning at Mickie who gave him a playful slap. As they walked back into the lobby which seemed so bright compared to the car park, also even though it was the middle of the night there was still some people about. Late flight getting in, staff, even diners, it seemed the restaurant here was open all night too. "I take it you don't fancy a proper dinner?" Randy said to Mickie as she let out a huge yawn. "Oh sorry, umm I am not really that hungry, maybe some ice cream up in the room, near a nice soft bed." Mickie said smiling at him and they walked on to the shop. "that's what we do then." Randy grabbed her arm and took her into the store and brought ice cream, chips and some dip. Mickie just had to smile at Randy's secret junk food obsession. Going back to the room Mickie was almost asleep before they got in and Randy took of her shoes as she kicked off her jeans. "I don't know why I am so tired, I just can't seem to keep my eyes open." Mickie said as she pulled her shirt over her head and threw a long shirt on for sleeping in, not worrying if randy saw her in just her underwear. "Don't worry about it." Randy said trying not to stare at her. "I am more tired than hungry now any way." Randy continued as he got changed for bed as well. Mickie was already in her bed as he went to get into his own. "Hey what are you doing Mr your not going to leave me all alone over here are you?" Mickie said in a sleepy voice. Randy smiled to himself, he switched off the light and crawled in next to her. Turning over Mickie laid her head on his chest and settled down with a sigh. Randy couldn't believe in all this horror how lucky he was to be here in this moment with her, closing his eyes he let sleep take him.

Ok folks we are nearly there now, please read and review I don't want to give too much away but I will tell you the next chapter is a big one. Ta x


	12. Chapter 12

This is it the much awaited chapter, I hope you have enjoyed the story so far, I am sorry this update took so long but I have actually been at work as apposed to avoiding doing it. I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed once again and please enjoy this chapter to.

Randy didn't know what had woken him, it was still dark outside so he knew he could not have been asleep long. He suddenly realised that he was alone in the bed. Sitting up quickly he looked towards the bathroom, but the door was shut and the light was off. That's when he saw her, she was sitting in a chair stock still staring at him. "Mickie what's wrong?" Randy said throwing the covers off himself. She just shook her head and he could see her eyes were wide open, the light from the window was illuminating her white irises. "I wondered when you were going to wake up." A deep voice came from a shadowed corner. "What the hell?" Randy said feeling his muscles tense and the dark figure stepped out from the shadows, the moonlight shining in was just enough for Randy. "You." Randy said as the Undertaker walked up behind Mickie and placed a hand on her shoulder. In the other hand he held a knife, the light from the window flashed on its blade as he placed it next to Mickie's throat. "Indeed, now don't move or I cut her throat right now." Mark said looking Randy directly in the eyes. "Ok don't do anything silly now." Randy said holding his hands up in front of him. He felt panic grip him as he saw Mark move the knife against Mickie's neck. "Now I have been wanting to catch up with you two for a while now, you have been making my life quite difficult." He said reaching behind himself and flicking on a lamp, it cast a soft orange glow over the room. "It was you all along?" Mickie said a shake in her voice as she tried to turn around, but a hand clamped down on her shoulder. "Yes it was me. I had to rid this place of it's evil." The Undertaker said coming around to look Mickie in the eyes. "Of all the people who cheated, lied and slept their way to the top. You see our business is full of corruption, and I was here to provide some justice." He said looking over his shoulder at Randy who had not moved. "Justice, Beth worked hard, she never stepped on anyone to get where she was." Mickie said anger returning to her voice. "Are that was one death I do regret, you see she was not supposed to die, I am sorry for that, the poison was meant for you." Mark said giving her an evil smile. "Oh God." Mickie said turning even whiter than she already was. "Why Mickie?" Randy said as he suddenly found his voice he was so shocked. "Because she seems so perfect, but beneath it all you were just the same as the rest of them, looking at me like I am not worthy to walk in your presence. You had your sights set far higher, maybe john Cena, or even Randy Orton a Mickie. "I never, I wouldn't ever think that of you, I am not to good for you or anyone else for that matter." Mickie said holding back a shiver as the large man ran a hand down her back. "Oh you're sorry now because you want to live, the others were the same." Mark said picking up a chair and setting it in between Randy on the bed and Mickie in the chair. "Why the others?" Randy said trying to change the subject from him killing Mickie. "Kelly was supposed to be mine, she said there was no one else but she was using me. I saw her with Jeff, I was the last man she was ever going to step on to get what she wanted. Jeff was easy he was so sad at Kelly's death, I just had to offer a shoulder to cry on, the look on his face when he realised that I was going to kill him, it was surprise and shock all rolled into one, bit ironic you should find the body, but that alerted me to the fact you guys were trying to figure me out. Rey poor Rey so misguided, he saw me put the poison into Beth's water, he didn't know at the time what he saw, he came to me and asked about it, you know at the party, so he had to go. I couldn't let him go telling the police what he had seen now could I?" Mark said smiling at them both. Mickie was starting to really panic now, she knew Mark had no intention of letting them out of this room alive, they were the last people who could expose him. He was obviously not operating with a full deck of cards any more. Randy was beginning to think the same thing, but how were they going to get out of this alive. "Ted was easy to, once I found out what you were up to. I was waiting for him in Chris's locker room, I was in and out before you came along. Thank to Dave and his big mouth, thought he knew everything to like how this guy was killing people to cover up the real murder." Mark said and smiled again as though he was remembering a wonderful moment, not one of the most horrific times of Mickie's life, one which had plagued her dreams and would continue to do so as long as she ever made it out of this room. "Cody is too much of a wreck to concern me at the moment his time will come, but you two now you're a problem I have been putting off for far too long, but I wanted you to know who and why first, I don't know why maybe because I though I should reward you for your efforts." Randy frowned. "I don't understand we had eliminated you, you had an alibi for Kelly's murder, we would not have come after you." He said and Mark gave him a slow smile. "Of course I did I didn't kill Kelly." He said and Mickie's mouth dropped open as the bathroom door opened. "Oh my God."

"Not quite." Randy snapped his head round as Jillian stepped out of the bathroom and into the light. "You killed Kelly? How? Why?" Mickie said tears rolling down her face, this woman was her friend, she had cried with her when their friends had been killed, she had let a killer comfort her and it was making her feel sick. "Oh it was easy, she barely looked at me when I entered the shower with her. She never thought I was any kind of threat, ha I showed her who was boss, only took a couple of seconds, as to why. She was a whore, she used people Mickie, even you, she had no talent, only her looks and she used them well. She had to go, and you made that possible, she was the first out all I had to do was leave and I had my opportunity." Mickie thought she really would be sick now, to know she had helped them with their horrific plan made her feel worse. "Mickie don't blame yourself." Randy said looking at her and realising what she was thinking. "oh but she should Randy, you see if she had died instead of Beth, Ted would still be alive too, she got you all involved and her guilt drove you to trying to find us, don't you see this is why she has to die, or she will do this to some other poor guy." Jillian said walking over to Randy with her own knife glinting at him an almost sitting in his lap. "No it's not her fault it was my choice, I wanted to get you as much as she did." Randy said looking daggers at Jillian who just smiled back at him. "Yes I suppose you're right, maybe you would do anything for her, I mean you looked very cosy before I woke sleeping beauty here." Mark said standing up and coming back round to Mickie again. "Would you sacrifice your life for her Randy?" Mark said suddenly getting an unholy look in his eyes. "Yes" He said softly but firmly. "No Randy it's me they really want not you." Mickie said trying to look at him in the eyes but he was looking behind her at Mark. "No he doesn't he wants to kill us both, he has no intention of letting either of us go." Randy said looking at Mark and giving him a death glare. "I should have given you more credit, your right though, but you do have one small choice, how you die." Mark said placing the knife at Mickie's throat again and pressing it in hard enough to draw blood. Mickie winced and Randy nearly leapt off the bed, but Jillian pointed the knife at him. "I wouldn't do that." She said her voice taking on a menacing tone. The mood in the room suddenly chilled. Mickie could feel the tension in the air grow and their captors minds turn from playful to murderous. "What's the choice?" Randy said quietly. "Well now we can either just kill you or have a little fun first, fun for us that id not you." Randy shook his head. "Not much of a choice is it, why would I choose the second option?" Mark smiled and moved the knife from Mickie's throat. "Because I will give you the chance to say goodbye properly." He said looking from one to the other. "Oh God." Mickie said she would have done anything to hold Randy one more time, but knowing what would happen after she didn't know anymore. "No regrets." Randy said to her from where he was sitting and for the first time looked her directly in the eyes. Mickie got what he meant, she remembered what she had said to him on that night not so long again, the night they had lost Ted, she knew she would have to risk it even if it was for one brief moment. "We want to say goodbye." Randy said not breaking eye contact with Mickie. "Excellent I knew you wouldn't disappoint me, I don't blame you she is a very beautiful woman." Mark said pulling Mickie up by the arm. Jillian stood up keeping the knife on Randy's back. Randy didn't need to say anything, he just wrapped his arms around Mickie and held her tight, she didn't cry she just laid her head on his chest and felt his heart beat in time with her own. Mickie opened her eyes at the sound of Mark's voice. "Is that it, I thought you would have wanted to at least give her a kiss." He said letting laughter creep into his voice as Jillian smiled right along with him. "I love you." Randy said ignoring them and looking Mickie in the eyes and cupping her face with one hand. Mickie tilted her head in to his hand and knitted her eyebrows together. "Hey at least she will be nice and fresh for me." Mark said looking over at Jillian who nodded at him and went to walk around the chair that was still in the middle of the room. Randy suddenly shot forward round Mickie and hit Mark full in the chest knocking him to the floor. Mickie had no time to check on him. She had kicked the chair at Jillian and she was bent over having dropped the knife at the shock of the impact. Mickie took no time in leaping on her and tackling her to the ground. Letting out as many punches as she could, she watched as Jillian went from fighting her off to lying completely still, he face was blooded and swollen. Mickie was letting out all the rage she had kept bottled up since Beth's death, this was for all of them, Ted, Beth, Jeff, Kelly and Rey, what they had to give up for this woman finally getting what she deserved. Hearing the commotion behind her Mickie gave Jillian one last punch and the blonde's head just rocked to the side. She turned to find Randy on top of Mark, she couldn't see the knife but Randy's fists were covered in blood. Mark looked dead his eyes were all white and his body was limp. "Randy, Randy." She called and went over to him clutching his shoulders pulling him backwards. It was then she saw the knife, it was sticking out of Randy's stomach. He looked at her and fell backwards onto the floor. "I told you I would die for you." He said as his eyes closed. "No Randy." Getting up she ran to her phone and dialled. "Ambulance please room 1120 the Americana hotel, please someone has been stabbed. Hanging up she raced out into the corridor and screamed for help. "Please someone Randy has been stabbed." Not waiting for a reply she went back to randy keeping a close watch on Mark and Jillian, she knew Jillian was still alive but she thought Mark might be dead. Just as she was afraid he was about to wake up a cop showed up at her door and got on his radio. "Holy shit what happened in here?" He said to the only conscious person in the room. "They tried to kill us, please you have to help Randy he has been stabbed." Mickie said looking from the door to the police man to Mark. "Ok I have called for back up, theses guys are still alive." He said checking their pulses, then coming over to the prone Randy. "He is still alive, it looks deep, don't touch it, have you called for an ambulance?" Mickie barely heard his question, she managed a nod before her mind closed down and all she felt from then on was distant. She felt as though she was watching the paramedics take Randy then Mark and finally Jillian from a great distance away. They tried to talk to her but she didn't reply. A female paramedic took her by the shoulders and pulled her into an ambulance, they closed the doors on her and she was laid in a bed and she closed her eyes. Mickie hoped they were going to the same hospital as Randy, she had to see him even if it was only to look at him one last time. She briefly wondered if this nightmare would ever end. First she lost her best friend, and because of that she made three new ones. Then she lost her colleagues one by one, making her life a living horror movie, but she always had her friends, they were there for each other, then they killed Ted and her world was almost empty again, but Randy had been there, she thought he would always be there, he promised her he would, and now here she was alone for the first time since she stood on that bridge after Beth dies, she had thought about jumping off it. She was stronger then, knowing she had to face her daemons and get on with life, she had people to go back to then, people who cared for her. Now what was her reason for not jumping, they were all gone, Cody was still here but he would take a long time to come back to her and she didn't know if either of them would now. Just as she was thinking the ambulance stopped and the doors opened. She was taken out in a wheel chair and walked though endless corridors. She saw John waiting for her as they wheeled her on to a ward. "Oh Mickie." He said as he hugged her and she clung to him as she let him go she would die. "They have taken Randy to surgery he will make it." He said and Mickie felt a glimmer of hope. "He isn't dead?" She questioned her voice horse from all the crying. "No and if the surgeons have their way he wont be, he is a hero, so are you." He said kneeling down and taking her hands in his. "Your not just saying this to make me feel better?" Mickie said as John shook his head. 2No way now let's get you in to bed, you need to rest you have had a long night." Picking Mickie up as though she wasn't even there John laid her on the bed and tucked her in. She fell asleep almost immediately and he turned to see Vince, Stephanie and Hunter. "How is she?" Stephanie asked hugging herself. "Not so good I told her Randy was in surgery." He said and Vince shook his head. "You didn't tell her how bad it was. I don't think she could take that." He said looking back at the tiny figure in the bed. "No I said the surgeons were doing their best." The group nodded and went to sit in the cold hard plastic chairs of the waiting room. "I can't believe it was them, I never even thought." John said eventually. "I know they were very clever, I am glad they didn't kill them, now they will have to face trial." Hunter said ripping his polystyrene cup up that had once contained coffee. "Yeah then they will have to suffer for the rest of their lives, however long that might be." Vince said a murderous look in his eyes. "Do you think they will get the death penalty?" Stephanie asked in slight shock at her fathers reactions. "I hope not the longer they suffer the better." He answered, they all fell into silence, it was finally over, but at what cost.

Mickie stood at the grave side. She looked down into the hole where the coffin was being lowered. She was flanked on either side by Cody and Melina. She let her tears fall as Cody took hold of her hand and held on tight. He had tears in his own eyes and he was not ashamed of crying at his friends' grave. Mickie looked up the day was a fine and bright one, so appropriate for the friend that they were leaving behind. Looking up she smiled at the person opposite her. "I was Ted's friend for a couple of years, it was not long enough, he was my laughter, my confidant and someone I could turn to when I needed someone to be there for me. He will be missed by everyone here, but Ted if you're listening we got them for you." Randy said looking back at Mickie and smiling. Coming round to meat his friends they all took a small pile of earth and threw it upon Ted's coffin. Standing up Randy wrapped his arm around Mickie and he limped slightly away from the grave and caught up with Cody and Melina. "Are you guys coming to the wake?" Cody said as he looked at a tired Randy who had only been released from the hospital that morning. "Of course we are." Mickie said giving Cody a squeeze on the shoulder. "You promised us a party." Mickie smiled slightly knowing that is exactly what Ted would have wanted. "Too right we are going to send him off with a bang." Cody said placing his arms around Mickie and Melina. "I even thought about hiring strippers, but I realised I have a house full off Diva's why pay for it." Mickie and Melina slapped him upside the head at the same time. "hey watch the hair." He said and the all laughed. It had been only a week since Mickie and Randy had fought for their lives but when they heard Randy had pulled through surgery and Mark and Jillian had both been charged with murder it seemed like life was almost right again.

Alone in one of Cody's many bedrooms Mickie and Randy sat and looked at each other. "It almost doesn't seem real." Mickie said taking one of his hands in hers. "I know what you mean, it is really over, no more looking over our shoulders, no more snooping about and best if all no more being watched by a dozen cops. What are we going to do with ourselves?" Randy said playfully. "I have a few suggestions, but it is such a shame so many people had to die so we could be here now." She said suddenly looking down and feeling very guilty for being so happy. "Hey." Randy said tilting her chin up to his eyes. "Life is a gift we owe it to our friends that we lost to live it." He said and Mickie smiled at him. "I know I plan on living it to it's fullest, no matter how long I have left." She said leaning forward and taking his lips with her own. She moved on to his lap as their kissing grew more passionate. Pulling back Mickie spoke. "I forgot to tell you something back in the hotel room." Randy paused for a moment as he went to kiss her neck. "Oh" Was all he said not sure if he wanted to know what it was. "I love you too." Randy smiled as he laid her back on the bed. They could finally be together, it had been what seemed like an age before they could finally let themselves give in to what they had wanted for so long, for fear of loosing each other, for fear of loosing themselves, now it was over and they could feel again, the bad the good, and it just made them feel alive.

THE END

Thank you so much for reading I hope the twists and turns of this story did not disappoint. I have enjoyed writing this and I hope you enjoyed reading it, please review and let me know what you thought, surprise, outrage lol confusion I want it all.

Also I have another big plot in mind I will give you a short summery.

Someone is out for revenge on Vince and Mickie, Randy and a few other main superstars get caught in the middle, it leads to them having to defend there lives in a fight which wasn't even theirs to begin with. Please let me know if I should start work on this story as ever thank you so much for your comments. Ta XXXX


End file.
